Renegade
by PplusAforever
Summary: Sequel to "The Beginning of the End." The Third Great Prophecy is starting to unravel. Can Percy and his family stop Gaea, the Giants, the Titans, and Kronos?
1. Chapter 1

Renegade

Chapter One

A Part of the Prophecy is Revealed

ANDREA POV

Oh Styx, oh Styx, oh Styx! How the Hades did this happen to me? All three gorgons were trying to kill me. Medusa, Euralye, and Stheno. I'd run into them as a kid, before I even really understood what they were. I knew now: Bloodthirsty, killing, monsters. I ran for Camp Half-Blood's borders. Why the Hades did I have to go wander so far!? Stheno swooped down and blocked my path. Her sister Euarlye hit me from behind. I yelped, falling forward, face first on the grass. My instincts told me to move, so I rolled to the right. Talons barely missed me. I groaned. Why were they so hard to beat? I had played dead the first time, but somehow I didn't think that would work here. I pulled Twilight from my pocket, uncapped it, and slashed at Euarlye. I wish I had paid attention to how I swung, because the flat of the blade bounced right off her neck. She gave an evil grin, along with a hiss, and lunged at me again. I rolled onto my feet. Stheno advance upon me with her.

"I've never been able to eat Poisideon's blood before, Euralye," Stheno licked her lips, "have you?"

"I don't believe I have."

I whistled, hoping the wind carried it far enough for listening ears.

"First taste is mine!" A third voice said.

Styx, I had forgotten about Medusa. She had snuck up behind me. Then, a white Pegasus dove down, picking me up by my collar.

"Snowball! Thank the gods!" I said.

"Nff pwoflmb" she replied, her mouth full of 100% cotton-polyester blend. I translated as 'no problem,. I reached up, and pulled myself around onto her back. Unfortunately, I had also forgotten the gorgon's wings.

"Hold on, girl," I patted Snowball, "evasive manuevers. Get back to camp."

Snowball tucked her wings in, heading into a dive. She turned herself around, and headed in the right direction

"Good girl. Just out fly the bastards."

"Andrea, language! I don't like it."

"Sorry, Snowball."

Have you ever been told off by your pet not to curse? It's weird. Although I knew I probably shouldn't use it. Snowball made it to the pier. She set down.

"Thanks, Snow," I said. She flew off again. I turned and watched the gorgons. They came right through, very much unexpectedly. My vision blurred as two monsters slammed into my gut.

"Help!" I squeaked out, losing my breath after that. I stabbed my sword into Stheno, and she took to the air again. I held onto my swords hilt, trying to catch my breath to call for help again. We were a good sixty feet up when Stheno tried to shake me loose. I used both hands to keep a tight grip.

"Fall, child!"

Below, I saw Andrew running for me, a sword in hand. His new friend Elizabeth stood a fsr distance away, trying to signal more help. I couldn't hold on any more. My fingers uncurled, and I slipped from the sword, plummeting towards my doom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ANNABETH POV

How the Hades do you deal with a six-year-old husband? I didn't know, but I was being forced to find out. Kronos' scythe hadn't killed Percy, it had merely...well, merely isn't a good word here...it had stolen time from his life. I figured he was back to about the six-year-old mark.

"Hey, everyone! We're married! She kissed me, so it's official!" Percy cried for the hundreth time. All the Romans were ignoring him at this point, as was I.

"Hey, Annabeth...wife?"

I bit my cheek to avoid any rude comments.

"Yes, Percy." I managed.

"Why did we get married?"

He had finally accepted the fact we were married for real and not pretending, so that was a start.

"Because we love each other, Percy. We wanted to start a family."

He leaned off his horse we had given him and kissed me. I pulled away. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't.

"Let's start right now. How do we make a family?" He asked.

"We already have one! Can you not remember anything at all, Percy!"

It is impossible to get rid off, or even steal memories. I knew Kronos just burried them deep or pressed them out of Percy's typical brain functions. But they were in there.

"We have Andrea, William, Kate, Andrew. Those are our kids. And then your sister Matilda who's at college right now."

"Uh-huh. And why haven't I met any of them before? Are they not mine? You didn't want me to know about them? They slipped from your mouth just now. You've been cheating on me!" He accused.

"Percy, you HAVE seen them! They are yours! They look just like you and me!"

Percy pursed his lips. "Hmm."

We continued the trek to Camp Half-Blood in mostly silence. Like I said, I wasn't sure how to handle Percy. Then I thought of something. If Percy was acting like a child, then it was most likely himself as a child. His mother would know what to do.

"Hey, Percy, want to check out the war elephant and see how it's doing?"

Percy leaprd from his horse.

"Yeah! You coming with me?"

"No, you're a big boy, you can go yourself."

"Awesome!"

He bounded off. I dialed Sally's number. She answered, and I told her everything.

"Oh gods!" She exclaimed. "You'll do everything you can to help him, right?"

"Yes, Sally," I said exasperatedly, "I love him as much ss you do, but I need to know the tricks of handling a six-year-old Percy."

"Blue chocolate chip cookies, and swimming." Sally replied.

Of course! I mentally cursed myself for not remembering that.

"Okay, thank you, Sally."

"Wait! Annabeth, can I talk to him?"

"One minute. Percy!"

As much influence for his life's memories to return would be great. He ran back up.

"Yes?"

"Your mom is on the phone."

I handed it to him.

"Hello?"

"Percy!" I heard.

"Yeah, hey...uh, mom? I guess."

"Yes, yes. I asked Annabeth to make you some of those blue chocolate chip cookies you love so much."

His eyes lit up.

"Cookies?"

"Yes, Honey. I've got to go now, but I love you."

"Okay!"

He hung up and turned towards me.

"Where are my cookies?"

I held my hand for his.

"Come on, I'll take you to the bakery and they can make them for you fresh."

That was another great thing about Romans. On the go food. I ordered three cookies for Percy, and one for myself. When they were finished, Percy snatched his and shoved an entire cookie in his mouth. Despite the situation, I laughed. His cheeks bulged. He chewed steadily and made a dreamy face.

"Mmm! Just like mom used to make..."

I choked.

"What did you just say?"

He frowned, trying to think.

"Just like...mom...used to make...oh my gosh! I remember Mom!"

I smiled broadly.

"Great, Percy!" I said, genuinely pleased.

"Five minutes out!" A voice called. "Get with your groups for Camp Half-Blood enterance!"

Percy and I reached our group with Reyna right as we arrived to a sickening sight. Andrea lay on her back, motionless. Andrew leaned on his knees on the grass, sword through his gut, and Lucas was leaning over Andrea's body, his right arm with a huge bloody gash. Campers just now seemed to be arriving to check out the scene.

"ANDREW! ANDREA!" I screamed, running for them. I had lost a husband recently, I wasn't about to lose my kids with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ANDREA POV

"The lake, Andie! The lake!"

Oh, yeah! I tried to summon some water to catch me, but I couldn't concentrate. I was vaguely aware of Stheno flying back to the ground. Andrew made it to the docks, and brought up a huge pillar of water. It caught me, but Andrew suddenly doubled over with a cry of pain. Stheno had ripped my sword from her body, and stabbed it into my brother's.

"A-Andrew!"

His concentration broke, and I free fell fifteen feet and landed hard on my back. I didn't move. I couldn't move. I turned my head and watched. Lucss grew furious. I saw him scream Andrew's name as well, but didn't hear anything for a moment. My ears were ringing. Then he noticed me. My ears stopped ringing.

"Andrea!"

He picked up Andrew'a fallen sword, and held it aloft. Oh, he's so strong...Concentrate! With a loud battle cry, lightning struck the tip of the sword, launching out and striking Medusa and Euralye. The screamed, and disentigrated into yellow dust. Next, he plunged the tip into the earth. Skeleton Warriors erupted from a small fissure. I wanted to scream and tell him that skeletons were bad, but somehow, these seemed under his control. Stheno hissed and took to the skies for reatreat. Lucas ran and leaped. His skeletons caught his foot, and sent him straight up. He grabbed Stheno's ankle, and with a mighty cut, Stheno was no more. He dropped from a small ten feet, and rolled safely with no harm. He looked around for any more dsnger. Seeig none, the anger in his eyes subsided a little, and he ran for Andrew.

"A-Andrea," my brother gasped out, pointing at me.

"She'll just tell me to take care of you first."

I smiled. He knew me.

"I-I d-on't c...care. Andrea!"

I watched Lucas continue tending to Andrew, then I slowly closed my eyes, inviting sleep to take over.

A/N I hope this is an exciting, action-packed, slow plot-moving installment! Thanks for ThehuntressofArtemis and Iceclaw050304 for being the newest reviewers of my last story "Beginning of the End" I hope everyone stuck around that was reading that story. And don't forget to follow me and/or the story so that you know when I update. This story will be the epic conclusion story, and should be about the same length. So thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

What Belongs to the Sea

LUCAS POV

Andrew had a sword through his stomach. All the way through. If people hadn't seen the battle, they might think his sister had stabbed him, since it was Andrea's sword. I poured some nectar on the wound. That was all I knew to do. I wasn't sure if I should remove the weapon or not. I left that up to the medics for when they got here. I rushed to Andrea to inspect her. She was already unconcious. I assumed her back was the main problem since the rest of her looked decent. Carefully, I picked her up to lay her next to Andrew.

"Andrew! Andrea!"

Their mother ran towards us. Elizabeth led a group of campers down towards us as well. They carried weapons, but the fight was over.

"Oh gods, Lucas. What happened? Did they get in a fight with each other?" Annabeth looked horrorified.

"No, gorgons. They attacked Andrea. I guess they were summoned into camp somehow. Andrew noticed it first, and signaled me. I got here right as Andrew was being stabbed by a gorgon. He had been trying to save Andrea from free falling to death. She fell a good twenty feet and landed flat on her back. My guess is a spinal injury." I summed up.

"If we're lucky," she muttered.

She took hold of Twilight, and yanked it from Andrew's body. I grimaced, glad that he was unconcious. Next, she ripped Andrew's shirt off and wrapped it around his gaping flesh.

"So what about you?" She asked.

I wasn't sure what she was talking about. "Huh?"

"Your arm."

I glanced at myself. Oh Styx! There was a giant scarred area with blood trickling out. I sniffed. Ah, it was a burn.

"I must have burned myself summoning lightning. I don't know how I didn't feel that."

"Adrenaline," Annaebeth informed me, "Sometimes blocks out pain when you focus really hard on something."

She moved aside as camp medics arrived, along with an entire Roman population. Will and Kate also showed up in the frenzy of people.

"So what happened?" Kate asked, pushing to the front, Will next to her. "I heard there was a- Oh my gods! Andie! Andrew!"

She covered her face, and buried it in Will's shoulder.

"Why weren't we here, Will? We should have been with our family!"

"Shh, Kate, we didn't know! It's not our fault!"

His expression was just as pained. Matilda finally made her way to the front and gasped as well.

"Will is right, Sweetie," Annabeth hugged her. "You couldn't have known. Besides, this isn't the only family issue we have...Your father has amnesia."

"What?"

Murmmurs spread in the Camp Half-Blood crowd. I guess Camp Jupiter already knew this.

"He was attacked by Kronos. When he woke, he didn't even know his own name. I think he can eventually, slowly, regain the memories, but not in time to fight in the war..."

Oh, bloody Hades. We were doomed. He was the main one spoken of in the Prophecy...wait.

"No, no!" I cried. "That is exactly what we need!"

Annabeth twisted around sharply.

"What the Hades do you mean?" She growled.

"The time of mindly loss shall show, the way to fight against the foe! From the Prophecy itself! Percy, uh, Mr. Jackson was supossed to lose his memory!"

Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Yes! Why didn't I see that!"

She hugged me tight, making me assume she knew the key now.

"Would you go to the infirmary with Andrea and Andrew?" She asked, "Unfortunately, I have other big issues to deal with."

I nodded, and followed the medics in that direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ANNABETH POV

"Reyna, assign that leigon to the woods that you have, and you can come with me. Chiron will want to know you are here."

Reyan gave instructions to her leigons and turned back to me.

"Lead the way."

"Percy, you come with us."

"Okay, darling!" He giggled.

Oh gods, I had to get him back to normal. We met Chiron in the Big House foyer.

"Reyna, Praetor of the Roman Leigon. Where is your second?"

I was taken aback. It had only now occurred to me that I hadn't seen a second praetor.

"Yes, who is it?" I inquired.

Reyna pursed her lips.

"Frank Zhang, believe it or not. However, he and Hazel took a leave of abscence this week. A 'second honeymoon' or something." She made air quotes.

"Maybe we should have a second honeymoon," Percy said. "I don't remember our first!" He giggled again.

Chiron glanced at Percy in a confused way.

"What ails him?"

I gave him the rundown.

"Annabeth, I know of one option. The River Lethe."

"Wh-no! That destroys memories! Besides, Percy can't touch the water!"

Chiron flicked his tail.

"No, child. He can if he does not know who he his. And the Rivef Lethe controls memories, Annabeth. It does not necessarily always compress. If memories are already hidden, then it brings them to surface. I am one of the only beings left that knows this secret. It must be kept secret, of course, in case those being reborn try to re-enter to gain knowledge of their past lives."

Reyna chimed in.

"So we bring him to the Underworld and deposit him in the River and his mind will be restored?"

"Gods willing."

"Given the circumstances, I think they will," I said. "Percy, honey, come on. We're taking a honeymoon in Hell."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luckily, we had found local entrance to Hades. Well, actually, after more thought, I'm not sure if being closer to a path to eternal damnation is all that lucky. And naturally, we descended into it.

"It's dark in here," Percy whimpered. "Will you hold my hand?"

I held it, and he gripped my palm tightly. I had come by myself with Pery. Reyna needed to stay behind and lead her trooops. I checked my supplies bag again and made sure I had everything.

"Don't worry, Percy. We're almost there." I reassured him. Sure enough, in a few minutes we reached the River.

"That's a big river!" Percy exclaimed.

I nodded.

"Yes it is! Do you want to go swimming in it?"

"I don't have a bathing suit!" He comlained. Thankfully, I had suspected this. I had brought one. I produced it from my bag.

"That's red and blue. I want a green Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles one."

Un-thankfulky, I hadn't suspected this.

"Listen, Percy. This is the only pair you have. Do you really want to forfeit a swim just because it's not your favorite swim suit?"

He curled his lips and furrowed his brow, his amnesiac, six-year-old brain power trying to make this tough decision.

"Okay." He grabbed the trunks. "But don't look while I change!"

I complied. Soon, he wa ready.

"I'm gonna do a cannonball!" He announced.

"Okay, I'm watching!" I encouraged, holding my breath and staying hopeful. He ran, jumped, tucked his legs in, and...SPLASH! A cold wind bles past, sending shivers up and down my body. Momentarily, Percy's head bobbed to the surface. He looked around in a confused manner.

"What the Hades..."

He saw me. He stepped from the water, dry. I swallowed.

"Percy?"

"What the Hades am I doing in...Hades?"

My spirits soared. My inner self was dancing. I attached myself to him in a hug.

"Do you remember everything?"

"I-I was hit by Kronos. Where is he, Annabeth?"

I told him all the key parts of the story, leaving off the most embarrasing things out, but he still blushed. I also gave him my idea on defeating the armies.

"We need to get back!" He said.

"I know. Lucas is with our kids. And do you think doing that with Kronos will work?"

"Well, you thought of it during the time of my mindly loss, so...odds are in our favor."

I laughed, but the darkness of the Underworld soaked it in.

"Let's get out of here." Percy said, fidgeting because of the cruel silence. I agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LUCAS POV

Both Jacksons were still out cold. I sat between both of them, holding Andrea's hand. I didn't really think Andrew would want me to hold his. The twins came around every once in a while with Matilda, but they had trainer duties to attend. It had been hours since the attack. Andrea wore a back brace, while Andrew had giant patches covering his wounds. They were stained with blood, and they had to be changed every so often. They had gave me a dressing for my burn. The medic Will came back, and began working on Andrew.

"Styx..."

I frowned.

"What's wrong with him?"

Will looked up.

"His blood finally clotted, but, he's lost too much. He won't pull through without a blood transfusion. O negative. The twins don't have that, and Percy and Annabeth aren't here."

I swallowed. I had that.

"Uh, that's my type."

"Are you sure?

I nodded. My parents had made sure I knew every little detail.

"Okay, then come over here and lie down. I'll get the equipment."

I obeyed. Camp Half-Blood's infirmary had really upgraded and was now a full-blown hospital. Will returned, and took my blood.

"Normally, I shouldn't take blood from someone who has an open wound, but we don't have any more options here. He's be dead before I had enough time to find someone else."

Will finished up.

"Alright. You might feel a bit dizzy." He handed me a Coke. "Drink this slowly. Stand up only if you feel like it. Nothing strenuous for at least the rest of the day."

He moved, and gave Andrew my blood. I went back to my previous seat between them, and gripped Andrea's hand again. Just then, my parents entered.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Lucas! We've been so worried! You were supossed to be home an hour ago! We get here and they say you're in the infirmary!"

My mom hugged me tightly, oblivious to Andrew and Andrea. My dad noticed them.

"What happened? We tried calling."

I pulled my phone, well, electronic pieces, out of my pocket. I must have shocked it to bits.

I gave them my version of the story. They were not pleased.

"Next time let us know, Lucas."

"Yes M'am." I answered

"But, besides that, we're ataying at Camp." Dad said. "The Third Great Prophecy has begun."

Suddenly, I felt a squeeze on my hand.

"D-Daddy?"

"No, Andrea. It's Lucas."

Her eyes opened, and she gave a weak smile.

"Lukey...thanks...for saving...me."

"Shh. Just rest, Andie."

She nodded and lay back down. Right when her head hit the pillow, Andrew gasped.

"Where is Andrea? Is she okay?!"

"Andrew, calm down. She's right here. You are both fine." I told him, moving out of the way so he could see her. He breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed.

"Thanks, Lucas."

"No problem."

My mom was staring at me lovingly.

"Mom..."

"When did we raise such a fantastic kid?" She marveled.

Dad coughed. "He gets it from me."

Mom snorted.

"You wish."

I smiled, wishing that the rest of my life could be like this. Without anyone in the hospital of course.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PERCY POV

That was not a fun experience. I prayed I never had to go through that again. On the plus side, we had an interesting idea to destroy the Titans and Giants. It had definitely never been done before. I was worried about my children though. I hated the gorgons more than ever, if that's even possible. We had my dad to thank for them...and Athena too, I guess. Why couldn't she have just killed Medusa instead of making a monster? Too late now. And Annabeth, how did she feel about- ugh! ADHD! I walked close to Annabeth on the way back to Camp. At the top of Half-Blood hill, my mom stood with Paul, trying to signal to somebody that they were here.

"Mom!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

She twisted around. Her stomach showed underneath her top.

"We haven't see you in months, Percy!"

I stared.

"I can tell...you put on a ton of weight!" I cursed myself for letting that slip out. Annabeth socked my arm.

"Percy!"

My mom laughed.

"It's okay, Annabeth...I'm pregnant."

Uh, what?

"No." Was all I said. "Impossible! You're like...sixty something!"

"It has to be a blessing from the gods! It's a boy. I am very old to be having another child, though. mean, I might not be around long enough to raise him!"

I was still shocked, as was Annabeth, who still hadn't said anything. I had a sister and brother already. Now I would have another brother.

"Uh, well Mom... come on in. I'm sure the kids will want to know.."

We hadn't seen her in so long that we didn't know she was eight months pregnant. I had an odd feeling somehow, that we had been kept apart on purpose.

A/N I am so sorry if you read this chapter and it was a bunch of #'s! Thanks to the Beatrice Aline Arendes (Guest) for leaving that in a review. this is the correct document now. Now, you might think that some of the other twists were so shocking you never saw them coming, but I could almost guaruntee that this was the most surprising. Don't forget to review and tell me ways I could improve. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Our Timing is Off

You know that moment when you don't exactly expect a visitor until seven, and then they show up at five? That's how we felt about the titans. It started a few days after the Romans arrived. was training some new kids. One kid, C.J. Sheppard, from the Hephasteus cabin, made a pretty good impression. Great fighter. I only mention him, because he'd been giving a sister of mine a "look" ever since she arrived back from college to aid us. And she had been giving the same look, if you know what I mean. I needed to know what he was made of.

"Okay, class is over for today. C.J., can I see you for a minute?""

Her nervously walked over. "Uh, yes, Sir?" Point One.

"How'd you learn to fight like that?" I asked.

"Your wife."

Figures. Point two for him.

"Okay. Learned from second best then, eh?"

"Uh, s-sure" he stammered. Point three.

"Okay, Hephasteus Cabin is probably looking for you. You can go."

I began picking up.

"What's this I heard about a second-best fighter?"

I looked up to see Annabeth removing a Yankees cap. She had her invisibility hat on! I blushed.

"Uh, yessssss..."

Annabeth strolled up to me.

"And who, would you say, is the best?"

"I wanted to say me."

"Want to test that?" Annabeth smirked.

We hadn't had a friendly sword fight in a long, long time. I like a challenge.

"I accept the duel, Mrs. Jackson."

I drew Riptide and got in my stance. Annabeth drew her knife.

"Hey, guys! Percy and Annabeth are gonna fight!" Connor Stoll hollered. A crowd quickly formed. I guess we needed to give a show. I struck first, thrusting my blade inwards. She dodged, and parried my blade away with hers. I quickly swiped back in her direction. Annabeth leaped over Riptide and lunged forward. Luckily, Riptide made a full arc, and struck my wife's rear end. Surprised, she dropped the attack to many cheers from my supporters, and a disgusted

"Booooo!" From Annabeth's. We both grinned, knowing that we had only been warming up. She lunged again, getting in close. I jumped back, and swung Riptide at her skull. She ducked, bringing her hand up, striking mine, causing Riptide to fly out. At the same time, my left hand snaked out and snatched her knife. Loud cheers erupted again, and I heard a few scattered bets being made. Witht the weapons reversed, everyond leaned in eagerly.

"Come on, Daddy!" Andrea yelled. Thankfully, it was only a mild back injury. She could do all normal activities as long as she wore a brace.

"You can do it, Mom!" The twins encouraged.

I slashed. Annabeth parried perfectly. She spun, bringing Riptide around to slice me. I twisted in the opposite direction, stabbing at her mid-section. We both missed. However, she took advantage of my arm being in front of her. He smashed down on it, and I dropped her knife. Roars of approval rang from her side. Quickly, I swiped my leg beneath her, and she tumbled to the ground, carrying me down on top of her. Annabeth smiled.

"Great fight, Percy." Her arms snaked around me, and I leaned in with her, when she suddenly grabbed my neck and flung me to the side.

"Dammit!" I cried. I had fallen for her feminine wiles. The Aphrodite cabin swooned at Annabeth's seduction tactic. My supporters groaned. I was weaponless. She had Riptide and her knife. She grinned and stood watching me. So, I did the most illogical thing. I yelled and charged. Her eyes widened as I slammed into her. Both weapons slipped from her grip, and I caught them as Annabeth landed hard on the ground. I slammed both blades into the ground in an 'X' formation across her neck.

"I believe the battle is mine, Darling." I teased triumphantly, since was the only battle out of hundreds I had ever really won. Campers cheered. Campers booed. Campers paid their bets. Annabeth removed the blades, and I gave her a helping hand up. She looked genuinely impressed.

"Very smart move, Percy. Even you have never done anything that illogical in a fight against me. I guess you're not ALL Seaweed in that Brain."

I smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. But we never got to, because at that moment the earth shook violently. Everyone was off-balance.

"WE ARE FREE ONCE AGAIN!" A voice bellowed. There was a tidal wave sound, so we all looked to the water. There, in the sea foam, was Oceanus rising forth.

"Everybody bear arms!" Annabeth ordered, tossing me Riptide. We weren't expecting an attack for at least another week! I ran for the pier.

"Ah! Perseus Jackson!" Oceanus laughed when he saw me, "Where is the Old Man, eh? Too frightened to fight his battle this time?"

"No, just smart enough to know not to waste time on you!" I shot back. I leaped in the water and surveyed the assault that was inevitably happening down there. There were so many bubbles it was hard to see, but I could make out my dad arriving right now.

"Dad! Why didn't you warn us he was coming?"

He zapped Oceanus' leg.

"I didn't know, Percy. He just popped into existence. There were no signs!"

Suddenly, I heard music.

And another one gone, another one gone, another one bites the dust. Hey! Gonna get you too, another one bites the dust!

What the Hades? Then, I realized it was my phone. Okay, normally your kids might change your ring tone. No, this was my pegasus. I was going to have to have a talk with Blackjack. His choice of music wasn't very inspiring at this moment. I answered the call.

"Hello?" I jabbed a crab, dissolving it.

"Percy, we've got a giant problem. Alcyoneus." A dial tone. A double end- entan- en- oh whatever. She had double meanings when she said 'giant'. Anyway, I still wondered. Why were these attacks so sudden? My phone rang again.

"Percy!" It was Paul. "Sally's in labor!"

My eyes widened.

"Get her the Hades out of camp! My mom can't give birth while we're fighting a war!"

Dad looked up.

"Sally's having a baby?" He asked, perplexed.

"Don't worry, Dad." I responded.

"Percy, it's too late! He's coming out now!" Another dial tone. It annoyed me slightly, but I figured no one has to bother with a courteous goodbye during the apocolypse. I swam upward, trying to see where Alcyoneus was. We never had a full strategy. Even if we could defend Camp Half-Blood this time, we would be weak. Besides, Kronos was the titan we needed for our master plan. I broke surface. Alcyoneus towered above the buildings. He was still on the outskirts though. I heard pained screams from the Infirmary. I ran for it. Annabeth met up with me half-way.

"Percy, we're not ready! We're scattered. Ares cabin is holding us up with the Romans, but no one is the gods even know we're under seige?"

I shook my head.

"Just my dad. He said Oceanus just showed up from nowhere. Literally. Send word to Olympus. Mom's giving birth, I got to move her to safety. And try to get Athena cabin running some things with Reyna. We need formations and group attacks."

She got to it. I kicked the infirmary doors open. Mom was passed out. Paul stood holding a baby.

"Percy!" He whispered. "Say hi to brother, Dylan Blofis!"

I walked over, took one look, and cursed.

"Percy!" Paul exclaimed.

This baby was the one from my dreams all those years ago. The one Annabeth held that screamed "Daddy" before it was sucked into a vortex. But he was older in the dream...oh gods. I backed towards the door.

"P-Paul. I don't care how weak my mom is. You take her right now ans GO!"

"Percy, what's the matter?"

"I've got a big damn problem, Paul."

Suddenly, my mom's heart monitor flatlined. Paul and I stared in disbelief. I rushed over and kicked the machine.

"No! Where is Will Solace?!" I demanded. Paul set Dylan down in a crib, tears in his eyes.

"H-He-he had to fight, he said."

Paul desperately punched the monitor.

"Sally! Come on, Sally!"

Gaea's image appeared before me.

"Everything you love must go, Perseus."

I grit my teeth.

"I will kill you!" I seethed. "You won't destroy the world on my watch!"

Gaea laughed.

"I said everything YOU love, Perseus."

She vanished. I looked at the flatline. A small tugging sensation began in my gut. I stomped outside. The sky was dark. Alcyoneus had made it to the heart if camp. I had walked out in front if him. He spotted me and swatted a camper, just to anger me. It worked.

"Perseus Jackson! I have come for you...and your family!"

I snapped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed, eyes shut tight. The tugging sensation now felt like a ripping one, as if something was trying to claw it's way out of me. I had never felt this before. I heard loud crashes, waves of water, and cries of alarm from others. Finally, it died down and all was quiet. I opened my eyes to everyone looking at me. Typical. I looked around. Trees were uprooted, the docks were destroyed and everyone was soaking wet. Most importantly, the threat was gone...the outside threat, that is. Annabeth's face was ghastly white. After a few more agonizing moments of slience, Annabeth attempted to speak.

"Percy..."

I dropped to my knees. Oh gods.

"She's dead. My mom is dead. Delivering the baby must have been too much... she flatlined..." I said.

"Wait, the old heart monitor?" Will questioned. "I told Paul not to use that because it was defective! Did you check for a pulse?"

I laughed. And cried. I hadn't. I laughed some more in my bitter-happy moment. A few campers actually joined in.

"I'm not complaining,," Connor Stoll said. "Without that defective heart monitor, we never could have seen you take on Oceanus and Alcyoneus and kill them in thrity seconds! Three cheers!"

Approval went up, with some hesitant, scared about my power. I savored my laughing. I knew peace was but only for a moment.

A/N sorry, I didn't update for a few days, but here's a new chapter. Internet will be spotty at best for the next week. No promises on upload dates but will do my best. I wasn't sure about adding a little joke about Sally's death would be better, or stretching it out and showing that she wasn't dead later down the road would be better. As you can see, I opted joke. Partly for a little humor, and partly so I wouldn't get mean messages about her death and then have to spoil that she's not really dead. Anyway, Thanks for all the favorites and follows, and thanks for reading! Remember, I love criticism-good or bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

We Move Away

After the attack, Annabeth thought it would be a good idea to move.

"Camp is no longer safe. The borders can't protect us. In order to fight Gaea, we need to outrun Gaea. I say we travel as far as possible, set up there. First monster attack, we move again."

I didn't really like the idea.

"So you want us to live like we're fugitives?"

"Exactly."

No one else was arguing, so I was in minority. Until Clarisse added something.

"What about Gaea? She'll just move and attack the cities until she finds us. We can't let her destroy the world looking for us."

Annabeth frowned, not liking the new factor that put a hitch in her plan. But all of a sudden, I was on Annabeth's side.

"Oh, wait." I said. "Nope. Guys, Gaea doesn't want to kill the mortals right now. She's out for us. All of them, titans and giants. They practically told me themselves. Everytime they showed up, they talked about killing me and my family. They want revenge. Sure, if they capture us, they'll attack the cities, but we've beaten them before. They won't make the mistake of wasting their enrgy before the get at us."

Chiron paced

"Percy, you present a clear angle. It is settled. Pack up. This was round one, designed to shake us up. Sbe sent one of her strongest titans and a giant. They failed however, due to Percy's, uh, defense. It was indeed efffective. Everybody move. Oh, yes. And Lord Poisideon, we thank you for your support when Oceanus arrived."

My dad nodded his welcome. The group dispersed, and Chiron motioned for me to follow him

"Percy, you must work on your anger."

I tried to say something, but he continued. I knew this!

"Even if it can be justified, it can be deadly. Yes, you saved the day, but a few mere seconds more, and you could have killed our own. Channel your anger, and focus on what you are doing."

I contemplated this. I had been working on bottling my anger. That was obviously a mistake. It all gushed out at once. But channeling it...just then, dad was beside me.

"Yes, Percy. Now, I know my brother will never admit it, but you are as powerful as he is. Gods get angry too, you know this. Nonetheless, we channel it through ourselves, as Chiron was saying, and we use it. Sometimes, as you know, for things not so good. But you-you, my boy, have always had the best intentions. Now, if you will excuse me, I must join the council on Olympus. They must know of your plan."

He disappeared. Chiron galloped away, leaving me to ponder how to work out my anger issues.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you ever want to be discouraged or saddened for some time, just turn on the news. That's what we did as we traversed to the mountains. There were numerous stories of natural disasters. And, as Annabeth says that someone else said, history repeats itself. Sadly, these were our titan friends. Now, I said before, that they were out for me. They were. They were taking hostages, creating bait, trying to lure me into a trap. Luckily Annabeth was smart enough to keep me from falling for it. I knew this because they sent me Iris Messages after every kidnapping. They had Grover, (who I hadn't seen in years. He was always traveling) Tyson, Annabeth's family, and Hazel and Frank. If there's any cause for someone, besides Annabeth, to hate the Ttitans and Giants more than me, I would love to hear it. My impulses wanted me to rush in, rescur them, but my wife wanted me to stay. I bet you know which one won.

"It's exactly what they want you to do, Percy. If we wait, we can plan an attack."

"They also know you, Annabeth. They know you'll plan an attack. They'll cover for that, too. We need to taunt Kronos and bring him here. Then we can try our plan. Do you have the jar."

Annabeth held up the container. It was filled to the brim with dark, murky liquid.

"Dad, what exactly is the plan?" Andrea questioned.

"We going to make Kronos forget he was even born."

"How?" Will inquired this time. I pointed to the jar.

"With this."

Kate's eyes widened. "Is that-!"

I grinned. "Oh, yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The big question was 'how?' And that was a very good question. We had doubts about Kronos showing up on his own. If he came, if, he would most likely bring a couple of buddies with him. But we had to try.

"Okay, does everybody know their part? Percy, remember, the water has to be flowing?" Annabeth asked, glancing up from her plans. Thalia nodded.

"Yeah, Annabeth. We're good. Are you sure this is how we get Kronos to show up? And are we sure we want him to show up?"

I nodded for her.

"Absolutely. Chiron thought it was as good a plan as any," I said. "But, Matilda, I want you to make sure all the campers stay away. We don't want any casualties, especially those which can be prevented."

Matilda nodded. Annabeth piped back up.

"And Tilly, make sure to keep Andrea back. She's very reckless, bold and rebellious-like Percy"

"I'll keep her safe, Annabeth," Matilda promised.

"Okay, let's get started. Everybody involved, go to the hill." I ushered the way. We reached the tree, and I began the summoning process.

"KRONOS! YOU YELLOW BASTARD! COME HERE WHERE I CAN SEE YOU!"

Mere seconds later, a golden flash of light blinded me. Kronos stood in full armor.

"I'm here, Perseus. You need more pain?"

Quickly, I reached my hand out. The dark liquid from Annabeth's jar swirled through the air. It splashed Kronos in the face before he could react. I made it travel up and down his body. Then, I stopped. Thalia darted in and grasped Kronos' scythe effortlessly. The titan stood dazed. We all held out breath, praying that the water from the Styx worked.

"Who am I? Where am I?"

Yes! I had wiped a titan's mind before. I renamed him Bob. However, he had begun to remember his past life. I didn't want to take that chance with Kronos. Thalia reared back. Four cuts later, Kronos was no more. Thalia turned to me with a large smile until a huge spike split the scythed in two an lodged in her gut. I twisted around to see the manticore. Anger started to cloud my vision. No. Stop. Control it, don't release it. I drew Riptide and charged the monster, whilr Annabeth rushed for Thalia. I deflected multiple shots. As I neared, the manticore looked genuinely frightened. He had taken Annabeth from me twice, once when we were fourteen, and on out honeymoon. He wasn't going to have Thalia. This was payback. With a mighty swing, he disentegrated. I turned again. Our only hope of killing both titans and giants was gone. That scyth could do it. We were on our own again.

"DAMN YOU GAEA!" I screamed. I walked over to Thalia, another curse leaving my lips.

A/N Sorry for the long update. I hit a snag. I know what I want to happen, but I don't know HOW I want it to happen. Anyway, thanks for the great reviews and follows. Jeff210 also PM'd me and asked me to shoutout his youtube channel. I have nothing against youtube, so here it is:Jaskirat Gill. It's a Minecraft channel with a rocketship thumbnail. Thanks for your patience and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

We Fight a Seven Year War (minus a couple of years)

"So what do we do now? We're unable to find Chaos anywhere, and Kronos' scythe got split," I voiced. "Every option to save the world has gone down the drain."

"The scythe wasn't the only thing split," Nico spat, tending to his wife's wound. Thalia was resting on a bed. Most everyone was milling around, standing guard, or practicing fighting. We grouo leaders were dicussing what to do, like usual.

"I still say we plan some jailbreaks. Tyson is captured, Frank, Hazel-we need them. They're all valuable." I desperately tried to get Annabeth to see it.

"Percy...it's...too risky," she decided after mulling it over.

"And bringing Kronos here and hoping he wouldn't kill us before we killed him wasn't?!" I shot back.

"Percy! This isn't time for a childish argument!"

"Then quit arguing with me and let's make a plan!"

"We can't! We'll lose too many people!"

"We have to take the risk! Who knows what's happening to them! We've been cowering on the run for five damn years!"

She hatrd arguing against facts. We hadn't made any leeway. We had tried unsuccessfully to contacts others. Messages never seemed to go through. Andrea was twenty now. I didn't know where time had gone. Annabeth's anger kept building up until her face looked bloated. She slammed her hand on a nearby table.

"Fine! Make a stupid plan and get yourself killed! That's what's going to happen to us in the end anyway!"

She walked away. Man, did I feel great about myself.

"Annabeth, wait!" I attempted, chasing after her. I caught up to her and grabbed her arm. She tried to shake me loose.

"Let go, Percy!" She demanded.

"No. We need to talk this through." I twisted her around to me and hugged her, not speaking for a few moments. Her head rested on my chest.

"I did what I told you not to do," she said. "I had a dream. You were riding in for a rescue mission and you died. I can't lose you, Percy."

I wasn't about to ask het why she didn't share the dream earlier.

"I understand your frustration now. But, if we can't rescue anybody, what are we supossed to do? I still don't like the run and hide plan." "I don't know, Percy, I don't know," Annabeth sighed. "We killed three main enemies, but Gaea will definitely be the hardest to fight again..." she trailed off, unsure what else to say. I held her close, unsure what to do myself. If only communications would go through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad, we want to get married."

I nearly choked.

"You what?!"

Andrea sucked in a deep breath, and clenched Lucas' arm a bit tighter.

"We want to get married. We're both older now, and we're kind of in the apocalypse, so we'd like to have some time to spend together, just in case..."

I wasn't ready to let her go!

"But, it, I, uh...Styx!" I blubbered.

"Percy! I think it's a fine idea! They are both twenty now, plus they've got a point with the apocalypse thing"

I didn't know how to respond. I wanted her to be happy, but I didn't want her to leave.

"I...I don't know..." I sighed.

Andrea let go of Lucas, and wrapped me up in a hug.

"Daddy, even if I marry Lucas, I'll never stop being your baby."

I'll deny it everytime after this, but a tear rolled down my cheek. I kissed the top of her head. She hardly called me 'daddy' anymore. Just when she was upset, or really happy.

"I'll hold you to that, Baby,"

She smiled and hugged me tighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wedding day was spectacular. Designed my Annabeth, and arranged my Aprhodite's cabin. Everyone was happy to have a break from worrying about death, and to celebrate life. I was sitting in a pew. Annabeth slid in beside me.

"What are you doing, Percy?"

"Waiting for it to begin." I responded.

Annabeth was aghast.

"Percy! You're supossed to walk Andrea down the aisle!"

"Oh styx! I forgot!"

I leaped up and raced to Andrea. I panted.

"Hey, Baby. Ready?"

She smiled.

"Yeah, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you most," I said, skipping right over more. The music started, and I began my procession, tripping of course, down the aisle. Gods, Andrea was beautiful. She had on a traditional American wedding dress-white, with diamonds encrusting the waist. An Aphrodite member got to conduct the wedding since the gods weren't around. This was the happiest day of my life. (Wait, make that second-best. I did marry Annabeth)

"And do you, Andrea, take Lucas to be your wife? In sickness and in health, monster attacks and Hades, 'till death might you part?"

Andrea was ecstatic. "I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Lucas did. They really held it out for awhile. When they broke, cheering erupted.

"Hades yeah!"

"Way to go!"

"Can we have cake now?"

They walked hand in hand outside, where the rest of the festivities continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHIRON POV

The turn of events was very much unexpected. Yes, Andrea Jackson, (Di Angelo now) had gotten married, but I was talking about our communication problem. I did not know what to make of it. Percy's and Annabeth's ideas had seemed very plausible, yet for some reason they were failing. Over the years, Annabeth had always had the right plan, being Athena's daughter and all, but now, her strategy was not up to par, so to speak. I had decided to consult an old friend-see if she if knew anything, despite the fact that communications had been blocked for half a decade. I took a golden drachma from my parchment bag, and tossed it into a fine mist.

"Iris, accept my offering. Show yourself."

An image appeared. Iris was running from something. I could not tell what, although I suspected a titan or giant.

"Chiron! We need your help. The other gods have been captured already. Minor and Major alike! Please, send all you can spare! You'll find me at-"

She was cut off by a net cascading around her. The image dissolved. I could not ignore this plea. However, since I had been unable to reach her before, I felt as though I was allowed to see this. Something else wanted the message to go through...nonetheless, I knew exactly which family could rescue the gods.

A/N Shortest chapter I've written for this story, but y'all needed an update. This story might be a bit shorter than the other one, but it will wrap up nicely. Again, I have been trying not to rush it, but might be. Always feel free to review or PM me with suggestionsThank you, to P3RSEUS for you PM review. Thanks all to reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

We Try to Find a Goddess

"Percy!" Dylan Blofis ran up to me, arms outstretched. I knealt down, embracex him, and picked him up.

"Hey, Buddy! I love the suit. Had any cake yet?"

My little brother nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! I wish we could have weddings every day!'

I laughed. Dylan was about to turn six.

"Well, we've got birthdays to supply our cake on other days, don't we?"

"Yep! Have you seen Mommy? I can't find her."

I frowned.

"No, I haven't. She's around here somewhere, though. Why don't you get another dessert? She'll find you there."

He shrugged and hopped down. A hand laned on my shoulder.

"Do you know when the last time se danced was?"

I turned to face Annabeth.

"Our own wedding, I believe."

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner." Annabeth joked. I placed myself in a position to dance.

"You're supossed to let me say the cheesy jokes that are only mildly humorous. Besides, we're not the dancing types."

She started us moving (yes, I know guys are supossed to lead)

"Oh, whatever, Percy. Marriage, kids, and age does something to you."

I thought it over. No argument there.

"I know what you mean."

We swept across the dance floor in swift fluid motions. I had really gotten good. After minutes of silence, Annabeth talked again

"She's going to be happy, Percy."

I knew she would. I knew I would, too.

"Yeah...she chose a good one."

We finished dancing with a twirl, and I kissed Annabeth gently.

"Just like you did," Annabeth remarked, "Like Father, like daughter."

Oh yeah. I looked over to watch Andrea, and saw Chiron galloping our way, a serious expression plastered on his face. Aw Styx.

"Percy! Annabeth! Prepare your family immediately, you've got a goddess to find!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After much arguing, Lucas came with us. He wasn't about to let his new wife go on a life threatning trip without him. Myentire family was on a quest and Andrea was married this time. It would be interesting.

"okay, guys, we are hunting for Iris, and we have no ideas where she is. Everybody clear on that?" I asked.

"Yeah, Dad." Andrew said. "It's dark here. Do you know what time it is?"

"Sorry. My watch is going crazy. We must be in a monster's lair or a monstrous area "

"Oh," he replied

We trekked for a while, days, in fact. We were getting d discouraged. We camped out each night. O wad on guard for now. Suddenly, I heard a rustling sounds coming from behind me. I crept over and saw Andrea rummaging through the provisions.

"Andrea! What the Hades ate you doing?" I questioned, "We're short on food!"

She looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Sorry, Dad!," she squeaked. "I was super hungry! I, I just..."

Annabeth strode over, awakened by the commotion.

"Andrea, what's going on? You already ate extra food at dinner tonight!"

She appeared to be very distressed.

"I'm sorry, Mom! I was really craving these chips right now" Andrea whined.

Annabeth's eyes studied our daughter.

"Andrea, honey, are you pregnant?"

She yelped.

"What?!"

I yelped "What?!"

Annabeth rested her hands on my shoulder.

"Percy, relax. She's married, it's perfectly alright."

For some reason, unknown to me, I wasn't ready for grandchildren.

"But she's only been married a few days!" I argued.

"And I got pregnant on our first night, Percy, remember that?"

"Not really," I grumbled, "I think I was being beaten to death at about that time."

Annabeth pursed her lips in sadness at the memory, clearly about to cry. I instantly regretted my words. She spoke softly.

"I'm sorry, Percy, I didn't mean to-"

"No, I am. That was unfair of me. I get your point." I rubbed her shoulders as an apology, then turned to Andrea. "But, if you're having a baby, I'm not letting you stay on this trip."

Andrea protested.

"But Daddy!"

"No arguing, Andrea. Lucas is taking you back to camp in the morning"

She pouted. I wasn't going to let her, or my grandkid, get hurt. Unfortunately, I never got to follow through, because a giant piece of bacon fell from the sky.

A/N Sorry for the long wait. This chapter Is short, but you needed an update. Hope you are still enjoying it! Thanks for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Reminiscing 'bout the Days of Old

Saying bacon isn't exactly correct. It was a pig. Clazmonian Sow to be exact. I cursed as it headed straight for us.

"Duck!" I hollered.

REEEEEEEEEEEET! The sow screeched, flapping its wings. I slashed at it with my Swypes, even though I knew it wouldn't help any.

"Daddy! What do we do? We can't destroy that thing!"

I knew this to be true. The only way to destroy the sow was to hot it hard enough. Our human bodies didn't have enough strength to pound the bastard hard enough.

"You need to go back to camp! You're mother and me will handle this."

"I, Percy your mother and I. Not me." Annabeth corrected.

Out took me a moment to figure out what she wad talking about, but I did.

"This isn't the time for grammar, Annabeth!"

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! Smack! A wing struck my face and I landed in a tree.

"Percy!"

"Daddy!"

"What the Hades!"

Ah, the rest of my children had woken up just in time to see their dad be heroically thrown into a tree by their favorite breakfast meat. I shook my head and sat up on the tree branch. What had enough power to kill this best? I stated at the branches. This tree might work.

"Annabeth!" I yelled, "Get the sow under this tree and keep it there!"

I dropped out of the tree before looking to see how high I was. Ouch. My ankle wasn't broken, but it hurt. But, I ignored it and began hacking at the tree trunk. An ax would have worked better.

"Annabeth, get the thing under the tree!" I shouted.

I turned back to cutting, trusting she would do her part. The decision to cut the tree down was one that I regretted soon after. As I chopped the final cut, I looked over to see Annabeth under the oak, holding the pig down.

"Annabeth!"

Stupidly, I put my body under the tree and tried to hold out up, but the momentum was to great. Annabeth rolled out of the way at the last second, while I was not quite as lucky. My right arm was crushed.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Percy!"

"Daddy!"

"Dad!

"REEEE-"

All the noise happened at once.

"Percy, you Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth groaned as she crept over to inspect me. Thankfully, this was not the worst pain I had ever been in, so I could deal with it.

"gods, Annabeth, get out off!"

Her eyebrows were scrunched together in worry.

"I'm going to, Percy. You could lose too much blood with an entire tree on that arm. It could fall off."

My kids stood on the other side of me, remaining silent. The tree was obviously too heavy to lift. I could barely think. Andrew picked up Riptide.

"Woah! I'm not that hopeless yet!" I hollered.

"Relax, Dad, I'm just going to chop the tree into a small log so we can roll it off."

"Oh, okay."

He began hacking away. Annabeth finished scavenging through her backpack and pulled out some ambrosia.

"Here," she said, feeding it to me. Just then, my entire family went flying to the side, huge spikes striking each of them. Andrew lost his grip on Riptide, and it almost impaled me. The Manticore had shown up! I pretended to be dead. If the Manticore took me, I'd have no chance of saving my family. But then, something struck my head. I blacked out.

I often wondered why I always ran into the same monsters over and over. Sure, sometimes I meet some new ones, But it's always the same ones usually. I guess they want revenge, and the others don't really want to start anything with me. I don't know. Anyway, I woke up, still pinned under the oak. I hadn't been out long, because I still had my arm. However, I wanted to make sure I didn't lose it. My right arm was caught, so I had to reach over onto my left pocket to get Riptide out of my pocket. Thankfully, I got it out. I uncapped my sword, and took wild swings at the bark. Eventually, I broke through, moaning the entire time. I pushed with all my might, and the log rolled away. I slowly struggled to my feet and looked around. Now where the Hades was my family taken? Then I collapsed again, my head spinning. I glanced around and saw Annabeth's backpack. I loved that woman. Always prepared, unlike me. I crawled over and stick my hand inside, groping for some Ambrosia. I feed myself some more,.and waited, hoping earnestly that I could find my family. At that moment, I saw, out of the corner of my eyes, a flash of rainbow.

ANNABETH POV

Nothing compares to the emotional agony of losing your husband, our any loved one for that matter. I had lost him so many times, you think I would be strong enough to take it, but you never get used to it. Why couldn't he ever just let me take care of myself? He knows I'm capable. But, of course, he shows his love for me. he's compassionate. That's his strength and his weakness. The Manticore was taking us somewhere unknown, which unnerved me. But nothing made me fret more than thinking about how frantic Percy would be. He had never been emotionally stable. When he put his heart into something, or someone, it was all the way. I had confidence, but I still was haunted. I had a family that deepened on me. I couldn't die. Besides that, I still had red on my ledger.

A/N I Am so sorry for the long wait! School stated back, And that is priority! Updates will still come, but the wait time will be longer. Please follow the story so you can tell when I update. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Not Done Yet

Percy POV

As I lay there, I heard a noise in the woods. I did my best to get behind a tree and not make a sound myself. I held my breath, listening to the crunch of leaves. They stopped.

"What the Hades?" A male voice spoke. Oh gods! I just now realized who hasn't been there the entire time!

"Andrea! Andrea! Oh gods! Annabeth! Percy!"

I licked my lips for moisture, and called back to him.

"Lucas!"

"Percy?"

I stuck my hand out from behind the trunk.

"Here."

He leapt over the fallen timber, and inspected my wounds.

"Where is everybody?" He questioned.

"Taken. Where have you been?" I shot back.

"Well, I was using the john, when I heard a faint rustling to my right. I went to check it out, when a strange sensation came over me. A female voice spoke: I need you for later. Then, I saw nothing except the glitter of rainbow behind the fleeing woman before I blacked out."

He stood, and helped me to my feet.

"Lucas, that was Iris, goddess of the rainbow, I'm pretty sure. Question is, what does she need you for, and why did she knock you unconscious?"

"For the death of Kronos and Gaea, of course." Came Iris's voice.

I looked up, as she descended from the trees.

"Percy, your trip is done now. If I had allowed Lucas to return to camp, he would have been taken with the others. Then, you would be helpless. I needed someone to be able to help their family."

"But I thought our mission was to come find and save you?!"

"No, I just told Chiron that. The less people know about my plan, the more effective it is. This wood has a hiding effect for gods. I knew I could hide here undetected. But now, Percy, you must return home, and Lucas can aid me in my plan. You have had your moments of adventure. A new generation is coming."

Going home kind of bummed me out.

"I see what you say, Lady Iris. I still like to think of this as my adventure."

"it may very well still be, Percy."

Annabeth POV

The average amount of kidnappings per family is one. I'm pretty sure we had hit a new record. My life sucked and was great at the same time. I wasn't sure where the Manticore was taking us, but I found out soon enough. If I didn't hate the monster, I'd kind of be amazed at how it could carry all of us in a restrained position. It reached a rundown building, and burst in. A cave led out of the back. It entered, traveling for another long ways before it stopped and dropped us in the shadows. Little light illuminated the area.

"Gaea will be here to speak to you," the Manticore growled. "and to make sure you don't give me any more trouble, Athena's daughter..."

He trailed off, and I heard four xistinct sounds. Whoosh ! Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh! I cried out in pain as three spikes pierced my skin in both my legs and both asthma, right above the wrists. They went completely through and fastened me to the ground. I balled my fingers into fists and struck the ground. I shut my eyes tight, trying to ignore the throbbing pain. Somehow, the rest of my family was unconscious. I had nobody to help ease my suffering.

Percy POV

I didn't like it. I know I've already said that, but I mean it. I absolutely hate it. My wife and kids are being held my monsters most likely, and I had been ordered by a goddess to go home and wait while my son-in-law embarks on a dangerous journey to save them. Oh, well. I trudged on, and saw that our temporary camp was still there. I was glad it hadn't moved. I stumbled into camp, being swarmed by campers.

"Get a medic!"

"Guys, it's Percy!"

"Find Chiron!"

After many disorienting moments, I had gathered myself enough to figure out that I had been gone for a few mere days, and that my right arm was broken in just about every place possible. Chiron ride up in his wheelchair.

"Percy, what did you discover? Where it's your family?"

Everyone leaned forward, expectantly, hoping for good news. Unfortunately, I didn't have a lot of it. I gave a rundown, and everyone seemed disappointed that the battle didn't seem even close to being won.

"So we just wait some more?" A camper asked.

"Yes," Chiron answered for me. "that it's all we can do. I trust Iris knows what she is doing. When she sets a goal, she rarely fails. And you're not done yet, Percy"

Annabeth POV

I didn't know which pain was worse. The worry about Percy, the worry about my kids, the wordy about Gaea arriving, or the physical pain from the Manticore spikes. Emotional, mental, and physical agony. Oh gods, I could barely , but my will to survive wouldn't let me give up. I would make it. I heard a stirring, and craned my neck to see Andrew waking up.

"Ugh, What the Hades?"

"Andrew, honey, please help me!" my voice came out a lot more whiney than I wanted.

"Mom?" He rubbed his head and crawled over.

"Oh, dammit!" He cried when he could see me.

"Language, Andrew," my motherly instincts corrected him. "Please, just pull the spikes out of my wrists only. Straight up, don't teeter."

He did as instructed. Surprisingly, there wasn't a flood of blood like I expected. I looked at the holes in my arms. I groaned, and crossed my arms, covering the wounds with my hands. Andrew scooted up, and wrapped me in his arms like Percy always did. Despite my wanting to, I wept. And Andrew just held me.

A/N I hope y'all are still enjoying this! Thanks for sticking with me, even though I have longer times between updates. Please review with ideas, comments, suggestions, or questions.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Ready or Not, Here I Come

Annabeth POV

Life really sucks sometimes. That was the only logical conclusion I could, well, conclude. There was no reason, things just went bad. Nothing we can do.

"Andrew, help me free my legs, now. No blood was coming out of my arms..."

He gently tugged the Manticore thorns out. Unfortunately, unlike my wrists, my ankles bled.

"Aw, dammit," I muttered, tearing of the bottom of my shirt to act as a bandage.

"Uh, Mom, I thought-"

"Oh...shut up, Andrew. When you've been nearly killed as many times as I have, then you have permission to curse."

He pursed his lips, a faint smile dancing on them.

"Fair enough."

We didn't have much to say to each other, so we sat, being comforted by each other's company. After a time, our enemy appeared, ready to taunt us into submission.

"Mm, Child of Athena! Your children are simply amazing!"

"I know, I raised them," I replied coldly.

Gases stared in a reproaching manner and responded in a mocking tone.

"I see you haven't lost your spunk either. Nonetheless, I am done with you and Perseus. I need your children. You shall be properly terminated, even if I have to do it myself, and your children will supply my needs to rise to full power. Looks like this is one Prophecy you cannot fulfill."

She gave a nod in my direction.

"I want Athena's daughter killed, but torture her first, and deliver a video to her husband for his viewing pleasure."

Andrew stood defensively in front of me as the Manticore directed two skeleton Warriors to lead me away.

"Over my dead body!" He growled viciously.

The skeletons responded by stabbing him simultaneously.

"Andrew!" I cried.

"Fools!" Gaea hissed. "Don't kill _him_ now! I need them all!"

Andrew collapsed in a heap, and I was too weak to do anything as monsters dragged me to die. I wished Knights in Shining Amour were real.

Percy POV

Waiting was almost worse than death to a guy with ADHD. Only almost. I wanted to be the one to save my family, they were mine after all. However, in my present condition, it was best to stay put. I was propped up on a hospital bed, when a very familiar Satyr walked in.

"Percy!" He bleated.

"Grover, its been so long!"

He wrapped me in a giant hug. He had always been a bit touchy, but I didn't mind. I could use that hug about right now.

"What happened?" He questioned

"A quest...kind of. Annabeth and the kids are...Zeus knows where. Lucas is trying to find them with Iris."

"You mean the goddess Iris?!"

"Yes," I replied, "That Iris. Something's going down, and I don't know what, and I need to know."

Grover pursed his lips and frowned, pacing nervously beside my bed.

"Do you think it's a trick? Maybe an illusion?"

"No, I've seen her before. That was most definitely her."

"Okay, but anyway, I came back to let you know, uh, Juniper and I are having a baby..."

He twiddled his fingers nervously and stared at the ground.

I grinned. "That's great, man! How far along?"

"Uh, two months."

I sighed, somewhat contented that there was something grand and happy going on.

"That really is good..."

Grover studied me.

"You can't stop worrying, can you?"

I hate when he reads my emotions.

"No. But I am happy for you."

"I know. They'll be fine though, Perce. They always are."

"I guess you're right."

LUCAS POV

No way in Hades was I fine. Lady Iris was showing me the entrance to Gaea's stronghold. There were more monsters than I had even heard of!

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked Iris.

"Wake Mother. The Prophecy this time is...more...vague than preferred. It gives little information on what actions to take. I believe you need to do this. Bring Gaea to attention. Awaken her."

Why did we always say wake Gaea? It never made sense to me. If she's up and taking with me, doesn't that mean that she's already awake?

"Why do we want to wake her?" I asked. "I thought we wanted her to be destroyed."

Iris cocked her head and scanned me.

"To be a demigod, you know little of what is most important. As with most Prophecies, the thing we wish would not happen, will. Gaea will rise. The Prophecy gives the option of what will happen after she rises. Someone has to be the one that lets her rise."

I bit the inside if my cheek.

"So I'll basically go down in history as the guy who got everyone killed?"

Iris smiled.

"If you wish to believe that. I find but one flaw with your thinking."

"What?"

"If everyone is killed, there will be no one left to write you into history."

It was damn hard to argue with a goddess, so I led my army of one into battle.

A/N Another long time between updates, but on the plus side, I finally completed my storyboard for this story, so I don't have to consider what direction I want to go next (which increases update times) so I can crank or a few chapters at a time whenever I have a chance to write. Thanks for reading, and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Fairytales Never Get The Details Right; I'm Allowed _Some_ Hyperbole

Annabeth POV

Nothing beats the feeling of seeing your Knight in shining amour come charging in to rescue you. Unfortunately, that was not the case. I mean, there was a "knight", but he was Andrea's, not mine. Which reminded me to mess around with Percy if I got back back to him. Ugh! What am I saying?! _When_ I get back to him! Not if! I absolutely hate what my brain does when I'm in danger. Anyway, back to the Knight. Technically, out was Lucas. And technically, he was being really stupid, but I'm used to it, living with Percy and all. He charged into the cave with a single sword. He spotted me almost instantly, and rushed over, killing the monsters and freeing me.

"You alright?" He questioned, inspecting my wounds briefly.

"I'm fine. Did you happen to bring an extra weapon?"

He grinned.

"Yeah, my emergency knife that you recommended I keep with me."

He reached up into the bottom of his pants leg. He produced the blade, and presented it to me. I smiled as well.

"Perfect," I told him, "now let's kill the bastards."

PERCY POV

A lovely dream arrived that night (note the sarcasm). Gaea stood, overlooking the cliff (you know, the cliff from my other dreams where my family dies) Her form flickered, changing intoanother person who I couldn't make out from my distance.

"It's perfect." She murmured, "Absolutely perfect! Wouldn't you agree?"

At first, I thought she was talking to me, but she didn't seem to acknowledge I was there. But there was nobody else around. Maybe...the flickering form? Was she talking to her? Them Gaea laughed, like her question had been answered.

"Oh, soon. And there's nothing you can do about it."

When she turned and faced me, a glint of recognition and surprise flashed in her eyes. She hadn't been talking to me, but who else? Her form flickered once more. No, it couldn't be... I woke in a cold sweat, knowing exactly how dead we were about to be. I clambered out of the need, ignoring the shooting pain choosing through my body.

"Chiron! Chiron!"

I heard the familiar galloping sound.

"Percy, what's wrong?"

"Annabeth," I choked out

"You said Lucas was going to find them with Iris. Get some rest, Percy, you-"

"No!" I cut him off, "That's the problem. I just had a dream. They're walking right into a trap!"

ANDREA POV

I awoke to a wonderful sight. At least, at the time it _seemed_ wonderful. I'd read books about Knights, and seen movies. And when Lucas came charging in (with my mom behind him, but I wasn't focused on her) I understood why the damsels were always so ecstatic. He was coming for me! In the heat of everything, I forgot that I had my family with me as well. I saw nothing but Lucas, chopping up monsters...their blood squirting forth all over his face...yeah, that's when my concentration broke. I cringed. If monsters just exploded into dust, why did they have blood too?

"Lucas! Mom! Over here!"

I leapt up, striking my head on a rock ceiling. My vision blurred momentarily. Ouch.

"You okay, Andie?" Andrew's voce-a groggy Andrew. I took note of the large gash on his head and dual stab wounds in his stomach.

I sat back down and tried to rub the back of my head, finding that my hands were tied.

"yeah, I'm fine."

Mom made it to me before Lucas did. Kind of a disappointment. I mean I love my mom, but I was hoping since Lucas and I were just married, that he'd swoop in and save me. Especially since my mom had been captured with us. She quickly cut through my bindings and hugged me. Then I noticed the others.

"Wait, why aren't the others tied up?"

"They must have known you were the most dangerous," Mom answered quickly. "Listen, baby, we've got to get out of here now. We don't know how long we've been here, or if your dad's okay. Lucas rescued us, thank Zeus, or I'd be dead right now."

I processed that.

"How will be her the others? Will, Kate, Andrew..."

Mom frowned. "Dammit."

She obviously hasn't considered it yet.

"Uh, Lucas can carry one of them...I guess I can get another, and uh, can you get one Andie?"

I chewed my lip

"I can support Andrew. He's partially awake." I said unconfidently. Lucas sliced open the last creature and made it to us. He knelt down, taking my hand.

"Are you good? How'd they hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Honey," I spoke, brushing it off like it was no big deal. Secretly, though, I loved that he was asking about me. He studied me intently, his brow creased in concern.

"Alright," he said finally, "Iris led me here. She should be coming any minute now."

He looked behind him and cursed.

"Lucas!" I corrected. Now, you're probably wondering why I didn't get onto my mother. Because, she's my mother.

However, I saw it too. Iris was being dragged into the room in a net. A net like Hephasteus', a net made to contain a god. Also, Aunt Rachel. (though she's technically not related to us)

Rachel was gagged, her eyes wide with fear.

"Rachel!" Mom cried out. She rushed forward and grabbed her before the guards could react. Mom removed the gag.

"Oh gods, Annabeth! I wish you hadn't done that!" Rachel exclaimed mournful, like we had just arranged her funeral. She collapsed in a heap, smoke billowing from her mouth. Only, this wasn't the green smoke of the Oracle.

A/N Twists and turns will be coming like crazy now! Who can they trust? Can they even trust themselves? What the Hades is going on with Rachel? Find out next chapter! I'm sorry these chapters have been a bit shorter, but I am putting as much into the chapter as I see fit. Keep reading and please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

ANNABETH POV

Why do people state the obvious? I mean, I do, but why? If it's obvious, why bother? Anyway, with that out of the way, here's the obvious: this wasn't good. This smoke was different. Out should have brawn green, since she was the Oracle, but this was brown. I backed up, and even the monsters looked nervous. The voice of Gaea rang out.

"Ah, Annabeth Jackson. It's only a matter of minutes now. I am rising."

Normally, I wouldn't have been surprised that Gaea was speaking to me. The earthen goddess was always about gloating and trying to bluff. But, this time, Gaea's voice was speaking through Rachel. I could only stare as Gaea began to possess our Oracle.

PERCY POV

"It's Gaea, Chiron! Remember when we thought she had freed herself from being possessed years ago?"

He frowned, as if he already knew what I was getting at.

"She never left. Her spirit had been in Rachel' mind, battling the Spirit of Delphi! But Gaea is winning. Delphi is a strong spirit, but not a fighting one."

"Percy, if what you're saying is true..." His face aged, our at least it looked that way, and he spoke grimly. "Then by the gods, we're in for a lot of trouble."

And suddenly, I had a terrible feeling about the 3rd Great Prophecy.

ANNABETH POV

"Ah, Annabeth, always believing in what you can see, and the logical. While, all the Time, skipping over the illogical. But sometimes, that makes the most sense."

Gaea laughed, tormenting me further. I've had many different personalities through the years, as different stages of life will do to you, but perfection was always a topic that haunted me. If I failed, I let it get the best of me.

"Yes! The Oracle of Delphi is defeated! I can use this Mortal body to rise. As for you, Annabeth Jackson, I still need you and your family for leverage."

She descended upon me in Rachel's form. I drew my knife to fight, and Andrea uncapped Twilight. Lucas stepped defensively in front, but we were powerless. Gaea disarmed us with a few mere flicks of her wrist.

Mother Earth cackled.

"Don't worry, Annabeth dear, I will tell you my plan, and how I pulled it off. You see, when I possessed your friend, I knew how to fake a prophecy: Say something dark, and add a glimmer of hope at the end. That's what you humans live for. Hope."

Gaea sneered. I felt like I had been slapped. Something had brawn wrong with the prophecy! Why couldn't I stop it? I was so stupid. Ugh, there's my hubris again.

"I think," Gaea continued, "Hope willl be what I take first. You know, if I recall, Perseus had the chance to release her from the pithos. But of course, sacrifices would have been greater than he could handle."

"Why don't you just kill us? Right now?" I challenged. "You obviously don't need sacrifices anymore."

"Oh, child, you know how this works. I can't manipulate my enemies without certain persuasion."

The hostage route. The most used, and most successful, scheme used by criminals. I cursed, feed up with everything that had ever happened to me.

"You've melted in our lives long enough, Gaea. Taking Percy..."

My voice wavered, the confidence leaving.

"But Annabeth, that was your mother. Athena has already confessed to this. Even the Olympians are no better than me"

I hung my had, and for the first time, truly believed Gaea might be right.

LEO POV

Holy Hephasteus, I wasn't ready for what I saw. My friend and half her family tied up in a cave, and the other half of my friend all preparing for another war with Gaea. That's what you get for completely losing contact with your friends for over 20 years. I started into the images projecting from the device I had built so many years ago while trying to save the world from Gaea. So uh, anyway, I'm Leo, Former Supreme Commander of the _Argo II._ I had been having a Hades of a good life until now. Words returned to my head: You'll never find a place among your brethren. I had accepted that. I found a life with someone else. That was part of my reasoning for staying out of touch. But why did I feel so guilty? A delicate hand landed on my shoulder, making me jump momentarily, forgetting my daze.

"You should go, Leo. They need you. That is Gaea!" My wife said, starting into my eyes.

"I know, Sunshine, but what if they don't even remember me? What if they don't don't care about me? What if-"

Calypso cut me off with a kiss- something she did frequently.

"We're coming with you, Fire Boy. I wouldn't dare try to stay here without you."

She shuddered. We were on Ogygia, an island she had once been cursed to stay on forever, and a place she had sworn to never return to. However, Valdez Jr. had asked to see the island, so "family vacation" It gave both Calypso and me a weird sense of nostalgia. Okay, so first off, you're probably thinking "Leo has kids?!" No, I have one kid. Second, Calypso wouldn't let me name him Jr. She claimed she didn't want tso of us freaks running around (which I took as a secret "I love that name")

"Buy what if its a trick? We scattered Gaea's essence waaaaay too thin for her to ever wake again without some major help." I missed. Calypso snorted for a moment, but quickly grew pale.

"What's wrong?" I frowned, "I know that look."

She stammered, "W-what if she had help... _Di immortales_! It can't be! The one threat we never thought could happen. Even the gods wouldn't see it coming-and still don't!"

She grew panicky, her sleeveless gown turning into battle gear. Her time had me frightened now.

"Quit speaking in code! What is _wrong_?" I demanded.

"Think, Leo! What is the one threat, the one force, we have never faced. The one god that is powerful enough to piece further another goddess?"

My mind flashed back to Percy and Annabeth falling into a large pit.

"Oh gods... Gaea is just the warmup act this time..."

I looked into her eyes, and I knew I had guessed right.

"Festus! We're leaving! Calypso, grab Sammy, my old friends needed some help.

PERCY POV

Oh gods, was I really seeing this? Campers membered as the arge shape came closer. A Bronze Dragon, toting three persons on its back. It landed and I rushed forward to see if my suspicions were correct. Holy Styx. A Tiny hispanic slipped off and helped of a young woman down. Oh gods, and her.

"Hey guys, miss me?"

Leo Valdez spread his arms wide giving his signature grin. The Woman surveyed the crowd until her eye landed on me. Calypso marched up and slapped me in the face.

A/N Some of you may have speculations, and some may be right, but I guarantee that there are a few things you will NOT see coming. Please review, and thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Mother Does NOT Know best

PERCY POV

I suppose I deserved the slap, yet at the same time I felt that I didn't. I was about to apologize, but Calypso did instead.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just...I realized, Percy that I was never in live with you, truly. That was part of my curse: Failing in love with the heroes that made their way to my island. But Leo wasn't part of the curse, he broke it. Him, I do love. But, my anger slipped out so I slapped you. Sorry."

That was a completely different speech then what I would've expected. Her brown eyes meet mine, filled with a bittersweet memory.

"Uh, wow, uh Leo... You're back..."

At this point, Chiron galloped to the front of the demigods.

"Lady Calypso!"

He bowed, and the campers followed suit. Calypso smiled.

"Thank you Chiron."

"So, I'm assuming all this bowing is for me, right?" Leo quipped.

Without thinking, I wrapped Leo in a one arm hug.

"Gods, man! It's great to have you back! We tried to contact you so many times..."

His face contorted to pain and regret, like a painful list memory he wanted to get back. And trust me, I'm a bit of am expert on lost memory.

"Yeah...sorry...but that's not why I'm back, Percy. Annabeth and your kids, I assume, are in trouble."

"Yeah, I know," my mood was crushed, "Lucas is on a quest to save them with Iris."

Leo winced. "Bad news, Percy."

He told me the scenes he'd seen in his magic screen. I cursed Gaea and whistled for Blackjack. My emotion was fear this time, not the usual anger. It felt almost...wrong to not be angry. Was it good our bad that my emotions were different? Leo put an hand on my shoulder.

"Wait, Percy, there's something else you should know. Gaea isn't our main threat. Tartarus himself is rising."

I thought is was a joke at first, but one glance at Calypso proved that it wasn't.

"No, no, no," I said, "Impossible! I've seen what just a fraction of his essence can do! It can't be! Gods, there's no way to stop him! No one is powerful enough to stop him!"

My mind raced, trying to think of what to do. Flashbacks of Tartarus clouded my thoughts. Panic rose in my throat. My vision got blurry. A hand reached out to steady me.

"Percy, calm down." Calypso's voice was soft, gentle, yet commanding. "Leo has told me what you and Amnabeth faced-at least the parts he knows of, but it is true, of that much I'm sure."

"But, but-" I stammered. My head swam, memories haunting me. Blackjack landed beside me.

"Boss, you good? I brought Snowball. I figured Little Boss might need some help."

He put his muzzle under my hand. His touch somehow brought me back to my senses.

"Yeah, Blackjack, I'm good. Leo, I'm going to save my family."

I straddled my Pegasus. He leapt upon Festus, offering a hand to Calypso.

"Take care of Sammy, Chiron" Leo said. He turned to me and spoke.

"Let's ride."

As I'm sure I've said before, my plans never go right. This was the same. My right arm was crushed while I went into battle, my pegasus was shot our from underneath me, and I crash landed in front of the jailer Kampê, who promptly lashed my arm with her whip of incapacitation. Luckily, she struck my seem that was already broken. Unluckily, IT STILL HURT. Imagine 1,000 fire Ants biting you, and multiply that by...let's say infinity. Ouch. My vision blurred, but I faintly saw a massive fireball hurtal into Kampê's face, causing her to explode into dust. Calypso's fingers brushed my arm, subsiding the pain. My arm felt brand new.

"If I had known you had healing powers, I would have asked sooner," I informed her.

She gave an apologetic smile. "They are limited."

So if you haven't guessed, we arrived at Gaea's great awakening. She meet us at the mouth of a cave, blocking our way inside, so I'm assuming something important was inside. Oh, and more bad news: that's exactly what she wanted.

"This is exactly what I wanted!" Gaea cackled. (see?) "The heroes all gathered together in one place to stop me, but unable to save their friends! And you, Leo! By Zeus, I'm surprised you came back!"

Leo balled his fists.

"You're wrong Gaea!" I shouted. "We're gonna save my family!" I was confident, ready to take on the world. (Quite literally, Gaea is the World).

She bellowed, shaking her head with laughter. Her brown eyes bored into my skull.

"I want talking about your family, Perseus."

She waved her hand, creating images in dirt. Jason and Piper Greece were bound and held under a die, while Frank and Hazel Zhang were being crushed slowly by the weight of Atlas's curse.

"Damn you, Gaea!" I shouted. "Damn you to Tartarus!"

He smile only grew bigger.

"Why should I go to Tartarus, Perseus, when Tartarus is coming here?"

The earth shook, and I heard the voice of Tartarus. (And believe me, I knew what he sounded liked)

"Soon. Soon my essence shall be complete"

Gaea studied me.

"You cannot save everyone, Perseus. Make a decision"

Just then a gigantic shadow covered Jason and Piper. They disappeared. Promptly, the shadow moved to Frank and Hazel. Then, it appeared next to us. It dissipated and Nico stood in the middle of it, along with Jason, Piper, Frank, AND Hazel. He feel to his knees.

"Oh gods. Never Shadow Travel that fast...remind me of that next time." He managed to wheeze out from his prostrate position. I grinned, finally glad something was going our way.

"That was freaking awesome, dude." I said, "but I may need you to use it again."

Nico groaned and Just then, my entire family burst forth from the cave, ready to fight.

NICO POV

It's funny, what you remember, when your life is in danger. The moments like when the entire camp thought Will Solace and I were gay and had a thing. First off, that stupid crush thing that Cupid made me admit to was more like an admiration thing. I mean, I was freaking twelve, so I blame Jason on spreading that rumor. Plus, the comment I made to Percy about him being cute probably didn't help, but I meant it as a joke. I was honestly just glad that Will had accepted me as a human without having felt any obligation to, to begin with. Second, people probably used my usually dark nature to "explain" it or whatever. But, I am a child of Hades. That should probably be a pretty big indicator to what my mood and personality will be like. And I suppose that it's not that funny that these particular memories surfaced. They were happening the last time Gaea rose, so I guess Gaea was kind of a trigger for them. Now, this time, I really felt like I was about to die. My body ached.

"What do you need, Percy?" I gasped out. His face was set in determination. Grim determination.

"We're about to make a trip to the Pit of Tartarus."

My eyes bugged. Annabeth must have heard him, because she perked up.

"What did you say, Percy?" Her grey eyes radiated fear. She was pretty bruised, and had identical piercings on her wrists. Fresh blood was slowly beginning to trickle forth. I turned back to Percy.

"What the Hades are you talking about, Percy? Tartarus's entire essence is forming and you want to dive into his Pit?! It'll be even more fearsome than last time!"

I shuddered simultaneously with him. We had both fallen into that pit. At least he'd been in there with Annabeth...I had nobody.

"Just put us on the Edge, Nico. Trust me."

The way he said edge freaked me. Gods no, he couldn't mean.

"Percy! Don't do it!" Annabeth screamed. She had heard us talking. She started to run, but the ground, the literal ground, grabbed her ankles, keeping her struggling in place. Gaea was watching our drama and toying with us. Percy's hand testing on my shoulder snapped me back to reality.

"Come on, Nico," he urged. I remembered when I was begging him to bathe in the River Styx for his fight against Kronos. But this was different. This was Tartarus. Yet, I owed him...and the world. I hate logic. I closed my eyes, and together we materialized into the shadows.

We reformed at the edge of nothing. By nothing, I mean the edge of Chaos' realm. The Chaos, who created the world.

"Percy," my voice wavered. Partly from uncertainty, partly from the putrid smell of this damned Pit. "What, exactly is your plan?"

He coughed, the smell getting to him as well.

"Jump into nothingness, hope Chaos still exists, and convince him to fight for us"

"that is the stupidest idea I have ever heard," I told him.

"Won't be the last."

He got to jump, when I thought of something.

"Percy! Wait! Let me go. I'll shadow travel you back to earth. This is what Gaea wants, right? You, out of commission. If this fails..." I didn't need to say more.

"Can you do that? Shadow travel other people without you going with them?"

I nodded. Partly true. I had transferred Thalia a few feet at a time, but out of Tartarus...

"It'll probably drain me," I admitted. I turned my back to Chaos, and stepped dangerously close to the edge. I shut my eyes right and focused on Percy and sending him back. Moments later, he was fine. I opened my eye, my stomach grew queasy, and shots danced in my vision. Exhausted, I fell backward into endless nothing.

A/N Thanks for reading guys, and please feel free to review and even give suggestions!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Things go...crazy

ANNABETH POV

No way in Hades did I want Percy going back to Tartarus. We had barely survived the first time. I didn't know what was running through that Seaweed Brain of his, but I didn't like it. He was trying to go to the start of the endless void. Not a good idea. Meanwhile, he left us struggling to merely stay above ground. Suddenly, an army appeared. A demigod army! Our two camps, well, what was left of them, had marched after Percy to help. I took in the scene. Leo (long time, no see. I reminded myself to punch him later) stood with Calypso. (no offense, but now I understood why Percy left her to come back home to me. Ugh, there's Aphrodite messing around with my jealousy emotion.) To the East, Reyna and Chiron (Yes, Chiron!) Led the soldiers into war.

"On my command!" Reyna shouted. She drew her sword, raising it high above her. I wondered where her dogs were.

"Attack!"

Our brave campers surged forward, but to little avail. Gaea tampered with the soil, making it firm or soft when she wanted. She laughed as my legs became unstuck.

"Annabeth, child, not all of your campers came!" She smiled cruelly. Honestly, I don't think she is capable of any smile but an evil one. She snapped her fingers, and moments later, Dylan Blofis exploded from the dirt.

"Momma?! Momma!" He looked around frantically, his eyes coming to rest on me.

Gaea continued. "Unfortunate for you, I didn't leave any of mine at home."

She spread her arms wide and the hillside exploded into a battle scene. Every monster I had ever seen (and some I hadn't) peed forth.

"Where are your gods now? No doubt cowering on Olympus!"

I bit my lip. Where were they, indeed? I shook the thought. I needed to concentrate. My children had woken up now and slowly oriented themselves.

"Stay together and fight!" I instructed them.

"Aunt Beth!" Dylan cried out, using his nickname for me. I twisted back to him as a storm spirit descended upon him, churning up a tornado. I sprinted for him, teaching him before the anemoi thuellai did. I scooped him up in my arms, running for the base of the mountain for shelter. The child sobbed into my shoulder, his black hair matted to his forehead.

"I want Mommy!" He sniffled loudly. Abruptly, he stopped.

"Percy!" He pointed to the top of the cliff, where Percy had materialized from the shadow. Andrew, Andrea and the twins were fighting their way uphill for a vantage point. I turned back to gaze at the tornado. More spirits had joined in, making it larger, sucking up campers and monsters alike. Gaea smiled pleased, and I cursed. The Prophecy may have been fake, but the dream wasn't...

PERCY POV

I showed up and cursed. Gaea had anticipated is anticipating her! I had Riptide in my hand, ready for action but I was dismayed. A tornado was wreaking havoc in the valley below. My life managed to flash before my eyes: My first quest, defeating Kronos, my first kiss, college years in New Rome, my wedding, Andrea, Andrew, Will, Kate, and my dream. My dream that was now becoming a reality.

"Ahhh!" Andrea cried out. I pivoted around to see Andrea collapse, a gaping wounds through her chest. Would that affect her baby? Anger cursed through my body, leaving it ths usual way, cussing galore. For some reason, I couldn't move. Twilight flew from her hands, and Andrew caught the blade, slashing the Hellhound that had just taken a bite of her. He looked just as vicious as I felt.

I screamed. Not a Normal scream, but one that caused Gaea to flinch, and that reverberated for miles. Gaea quickly regained her composure and waved her hand. Paul, Tyson, and Grover flashed inn front of me. They were the last bait Gaea had, but she didn't need them as bait anymore. I faced the tornado again, emotions welling up. Keep it under control, I told myself

"Daddy!" Dylan screeched below me. I watched in seemingly show motion as Annabeth started towards me before being caught up in the swirling grey vortex. I dropped Riptide in defeat. Was this my legacy? Playing right into Gaea's hands? I dropped to my knees, watching my world being ripped apart. I saw Reyna still attacking valiantly, the rest of her support long since gone. So why should I quit? I struggled back to my feet, reclaiming Riptide. Gaea seemed uneasy at that.

"You had the right idea, Perseus, give up! You've already seen the inevitable. Spare yourself further pain."

I couldn't. I did a three-sixty. Right now, it was Reyna and me against 42,363 monsters, 2 titans, 3 giants, and 1 mother earth. I liked my odds. I leapt off the cliff, rolling very unheroicly to the bottom.

"Why don't you give up, Gaea? I see the nervous fear in your eyes!" I challenged, fending off a Karpoi that was riding a Hellhound.

"You know we can still win. You saw that when battling with the spirit of Delphi, didn't you!"

I was totally bluffing at this point. I had no idea. This was %100 B.S. But, it seemed to be true, since Gaea shook with rage, causing the whole earth to tremble. At least I thought the earth shaking was Gaea. Turns out it was worse.

"Finally! After eons, I have formed a body, an indestructible essence, with which to rule the world!"

Not only was Gaea awake, so was Tartarus. A large figure blocked out the sun. I gulped and glanced at Reyna, who was just as Aghast. Styx, we were dead.

NICO POV

It seemed like I was floating, not falling-sort of like space, there seemed to be no gravity. I felt uneasy. The entire realm was dark. That's not what bothered me though. There was one spot of light, that's it. Usually people would say "Don't go to the light!" In this case, go for it. Although, thinking about it, I'm still not sure if I was ever in control. The darkness itself might have been guiding my floating body. Eventually, I reached the glowing center-one singular, small orb. I stretched, poking it with my index finger.

"WHO ENTERS INTO THE FIRST REALM!?" A booming voice questioned. This was even louder than Tartarus.

I gathered my voice, half expecting a mere squeak to chime out.

"I, Nico Di Angelo, enter, wishing to have a divine council with Chaos, the first of the gods, and the greatest!"

There was a long pause. Then, the voice was softer.

"No need for flattery, boy. I'm just glad someone finally came to visit me! Have a seat!"

A/N More coming next chapter. And so you know, I'm reading some of this for the first time, myself! Thanks for reading, and enjoy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Humans. Just, humans.

NICO POV

Have a seat? I was floating around in only blackness, and he said have a seat? But,.as soon as the thought crossed my mine, a table appeared, along with two chairs on each end. A floor assimilated beneath me, seemingly coming out of nowhere. Walls and a ceiling slowly faded in, like the sun was rising and removing the shadows. I sat. Presently, a man joined me. We both took a moment to study each other. His form was a plump old man, much like an elder in Ann ancient village-except Chaos seemed happy and unjudgmental. His silver eyes sparkled in Ann eccentric manner.

"So," he spoke first, "a child of Hades. It makes sense that his heirs would reach me first." He told the last part more to himself.

"What brings you here?" He questioned.

"Gaea." I answered flatly.

"Ah, yes, my daughter. She always liked to cause trouble. What is it she's doing?"

I squirmed a bit nervously, which its unlike me. Was he teasing with me?

"Uh, do you not know? I thought you overlooked everything."

He grinned, standing up.

"A common misconception," his nose flared slightly when he talked. "You see, the Greek man, Ovid, I believe it was, had the correct assumption. I am no more than a shifting pile of, well, nothing, honestly. I am just here, able to take form as I please. I have the ability to oversee everything, but I choose not to."

"But why?!" I protested "You created this world, right? Don't you care what happens to it?"

His face grew sour.

"Do not make me angry" Chaos warned.

"You're just going to sit around watching the world burn! Why? Because when this one's ruined, you can just create another one, can't you?! You don't care!" I snapped. His face drew taut.

"I do care, Di Angelo. That is why I refuse to watch over it anymore. Then I would have to intervene. Don't you see, boy? What I created, that was good, but now, it is corrupt! One evil thought led to the titans, giants, and the gods. Yes, the gods themselves may very well be the worst form of evil."

My mind raced. What was wrong with Chaos? The gods were the most evil? What the Hades was he talking about. I knew they weren't perfect...

"How?" I challenged.

"Because they are good, to themselves! That is evil, being good to only yourself..." He you know what Webster's definition of evil is?"

"No."

He snapped his fingers, causing a bookshelf to create. He pulled of the latest edition of the Merriam-Webster Dictionary. He opened it, scanned the page and read.

"Morally Bad." He summed up. "Morally Bad id exactly what the gods are. They don't care about what others think our feel as much as they care about themselves. Oh, killing him makes me feel a bit better! Zap! Gone! Especially your father, son, he lives from death. And Zeus, King of the gods. An ever faithful wife, but is he?" A pause. "Think about this. How many men would cheat on their wives if they hadn't had an example? Zeus was the first example."

"So, I'm guessing you're not going to help us," I admitted, defeated. "I came all the way down here to have Chaos himself tell me that he can't help me."

His eyes once again glinted mischichievously. His gray hair became brown.

"I never said I couldn't. I said I wouldn't. Besides, you never told me what your problem with Gaea was."

I huffed. "She's trying to take over the world for the third time."

He clasped his hands. "Ah! So she has failed twice before. So why implore me to assist you?"

"Because, she has Tartarus helping her."

Every smug look instantly vanished from his face. He looked morally conflicted

"No...impossible." His neck snapped up. I followed his gaze. Where I had fallen, there was nothing anymore.

"What you say is true. Do you see that, boy!" He gesticulated wildly. "The entrance to Tartarus is gone! His Pit has dissipated, because he has created an essence elsewhere for himself. That should be impossible! The kind of power he needs to do that can only be obtained through... No, I must return you to earth immediately! Monsters...they'll reform on earth... Damn it all!"

Hearing Chaos curse was a bit weird, although I'm not sure why.

"What about you?"

"I am coming, but you will not recognize appearance Di Angelo. Now go!"

With that, my body exploded.

REYNA POV

My body felt like acid had seeped in through every pore. Had I been fighting for hours now? I wasn't sure. I glanced at Percy. His anger was fueling him, keeping him alive. I think having gone into the Pit might have helped spur some anger. He slashed and hacked monsters, even though they reformed almost instantly. I was doing the same, though. I winded where the goddess Calypso had gone. There was no way she had simply been enveloped in the tornado. Why did she abandon us? I was so lost in thought, I realized too late that a _Spartus_ warrior had crept up on me. Its _gladius_ opened a large cut on my shoulder. I grunted rather than cry out, and ended the life of the creature. About that time, I noticed Tartarus meander forth.

"So this is what I am greeted with? This is an insult! Only one Greek, and not even a proper one at that! And A daughter of Bellona?!" He said daughter with much contempt. I'm guessing he still held the 'classical' view of women and male superiority.

"At least it is the War goddesses' daughter, and not, say, Venus. Nonetheless, I shall take great pleasure in destroying you."

He raised his fist, but below him, the ground bubbled. Nico Di Angelo burst forth, gasping. Tartarus faltered.

"At last! A proper Greek. Yes, he may be a child of death, but Greek all the same! Is this your Angel, come to save you?" He laughed. "You'll have to do better than this."

Shakily, Nico stood.

"Chaos himself is coming! Is that a challenge enough?!"

"You lie, boy!" Tartarus snarled. He reached into his arm, and pulled out a dracnae. That was gross. But, if he was Tartarus, and the Pit was his body, then did all the creatures in Taratarus at the time turn into his flesh? It was disturbing to think about. He shook his leg, and a full Drakon came forth. I nearly vomited. I hoped Nico's warning was true. At the same moment, another figure rushed onto the scene. He was around six foot, best I could tell from my distance. He was strong, and dare I say...attractive. Thinking that reminded of my curse. I would never find a demigod to heal my heart. With that, I pretty much knew my love life would be hopeless. I had no desire to marry a mortal man-I could nor live with myself if I dragged him into my dangerous world. Despite my intentions, I felt a weird sensation about this man. His brown hair was cut short, but with enough to leave some flowing with the breeze. Nico snapped me out of my daze.

"Chaos! That's Chaos!" He pointed at the newcomer. I stared. Him? My mind told me I should be disgusted, but I wasn't...That was Chaos?

"Couldn't he make himself a bit taller?" Percy shouted above the noise. My thoughts exactly.

"Agreed!"

Chaos turned and glanced at me.

"When I am pressured with time, I do not have the time to create a large body for myself, but believe me, Perseus and Reyna, I am still just as powerful."

His eyes seemed to linger on me a moment longer before he turned back to battle. My heart fluttered, and I chided myself. It simply couldn't work.

PERCY POV

Chaos was kind of a disappointment. Same height as me against a fifty foot tall living embodiment of eternal damnation. I didn't like our chances. Nico stumbled over towards me.

"Where did everybody go?" He asked. I pointed to the tornado.

"The storm caught them off guard. All of them are in there."

"That's why its so large," he mused. "Not good."

"We need more!" Chaos shouted. "If need tto face Tartarus, I needed someone to fend off these infernal beasts!"

"Can you break up the twister?" Nico wondered. I shook my head.

"Nope, no mater how much water, or what force I send it at, out just gets sucked in with everything else."

He frowned.

"So how did you and Reyna avoid it? I mean, even Chiron is gone!"

I had been thinking the same thing.

"Gaea. She's messing with us. But Chaos is right, we need reinforcements."

Nico chewed his lips. "godly ones."

On cue, the skies parted and all Olympus broke loose-the gods had arrived. And I mean ALL the gods, Greek, Pure Roman, even ones I had never seen before. Aongst the gods, I also spotted Elizabeth, Hera's Daugherty. I was wondering why I hasn't seen that girl around lately. Leading the gods, was Colypso. She hasn't run away; she had rallied the troops!

"Aeolus, the storm! Put an end to it. Athena, battle strategy for the rest." Zeus bellowed commands.

"It its simple, father. We are so great in numbers this time, we shall do as Ares and Bellona enjoy best. Simply attack and keep everything away from Chaos."

Ares grinned. "Hades yeah!"

"I still take offense to that," Hades mumbled.

The gods charged, divine energy blasting everywhere.

"Thank you for the Calvary!" Chaos shouted. He began to face his attention on Tartarus, who was releasing Monsters as fast as possible.

Thanatos scrambled around, trying to find a soul to reap. "Impossible! Without a Pit, monsters wool simply sprout again from His essence!"

"Leave that to me!" Reyna exclaimed, running head first at the hulking giant.

Meanwhile Gaea was not pleased. The ground was as muddy as possible. No matter what she had planned for, I knew she hadn't accounted for this. Neither had I. She cursed as Aeolus gained control of the winds, ruining the tornado. Demigods rained from the sky. A few weak ones curled into a ball, whimpering. Apollo's kids tried to help them and the physically wounded. I scanned the crowd for Annabeth, but my attention was drawn away by Tartarus screeching in anger and pain.

"NO!"

Reyna had launched herself onto his body. Skillfully, she climbed to his stomach and stabbed it, cutting a large hole with her blade, and pulling his gut out. Yes, disgusting, but it worked. Chaos grabbed the flesh, squeezed it into a balk and chucked it through the ground.

"The Pit of Tartarus is returned!" He announced. Almost immediately, the battlefield was clear of a majority of monsters. We were lucky, except for Reyna, who was smacked in the face, hard. Her lump body sailed like a rag doll, her black hair covering her bruised features. Anger welled up again. Why did Reyna have to be so stupid as to do that. How, even, did she know to do that. My vision clouded, and I raised Riptide, letting the tugging of my gut and the roar in my ears take over. I vaguely remember riding a tidal wave over Tartarus's head. I used the force of the water to propel my body straight through his. I heard the satisfying crack of the skull as I pierced it. I made it to the stomach, before I tumbled out his gaping hole. My tsunami churned inside of him. I hit the ground, looking to the left. The gods backed away from me, expressions of horror and surprise gracing their appearance. Except Chaos, who had begun to glow. He took Tartarus by the leg, literally picked him up, and smashed his body on the ground. Tartarus exploded to many fragments.

"Close your eyes! I must scatter these fragments across the universe!" His glow grew brighter and brighter. And I, being the Seaweed Brain that I was, watched. And promptly blacked out.

A/N An exciting chapter, no?! I still have a few more chapters to go, though, wrap up, and all. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Happy Endings Never Happen

ANNABETH POV

My eyes burned when my eyelids fluttered open. Oh gods, what had happened? I remembered being sucked into a whirlwind, being knocked about and then thrown back to the ground. I had managed to get Dylan back to Sally before I collapsed from exhaustion. From what exactly, I wasn't sure, but I was awake now. Gaea was gone, and quite obviously, so was Tartarus. Many demigod were getting to their feet, but I looked for the ones who weren't. I gasped when I spotted Andrea. She lay prostrate in the dirt, Lucas and Andrew crowding around her, frantically calling for a medic and inspecting her wounds. I ran over, ignoring everything else that was happening. I wedged in between Lucas and Andrew, bending over Andrea myself.

"No!" Fresh tears made their way out like geysers, streaming down my cheeks. The wound was on her left side, starting from her shoulder to the end of her clavicle. The baby she was carrying would be fine if I could only save her! My fingers searched for a pulse, finding one, faint, but present. I choked out another sob. She would be okay, I just had to stop the blood. If I didn't seal the hole, she would most definitely bleed out. Andrea stirred, blood speed from her mouth.

"...the...baby..." She choked. Lucas grasped her hand.

"Don't worry, Andie, the baby's fine. Just lie still, everything will be okay." He spoke to encourage himself more than Andrea. Now how to close the wound...

"Leo!" I called. The Latino hurried over, his usual quirky self clearly deflated.

"Cauterize it." I nodded at Andrea's shoulder. Leo gulped, moving his dark hair out of his brown eyes.

"You mean..."

I pursed my lips, nodded, and glanced away.

"Andie, baby, this is going to hurt, but it's for your own good." Lucas said. I heard a fwoosh of flame, followed by a scream. Most of the crowd glanced in our direction, making my tears steak faster. Why didn't I ask a good to heal her? They have limits to how many they can heal. Since I was able to help her, I didn't need the gods wasting their energy on her. There was bound to be someone in a more serious condition. Andrea was out cold, as could only be expected. It pained me to see Andrea like this. I was the matriarch. I had to protect the family. I was the one who had to bind the family.

"Medic!" I flagged one down.

"She's pregnant, can you check for the fetal heartbeat?" The camper nodded, tugging out an interesting lookling stethoscope.

"The child's heart is fine, but hers is...critical. Keep a tab on her. We'll get some nectar and ambrosia around soon," she said at last. I chewed my lip, thanking her.

"Lucas, Andrew, watch her. I need to find Will, Kate, and Percy"

Luckily, the twins found me first.

"Mom! Is everyone okay?" Kate asked, bawling her eyes out. I embraced her tightly.

"For right now, honey. Andrea is hurt badly. You can see her over there." I pointed South. They moved on. That's when I saw Percy. He was unconscious next to Reyna, who was bleeding profusely from the head. My pace increased. I bent down beside Percy. He didn't seem physically injured. I checked for a pulse. None.

"Oh, gods, no!" I moaned. I wouldn't accept it. My eyes stung ever more. "Percy!" I shook his limp body. "Wake up!" Upon hearing my cries, my mother sauntered over. She placed a hand on Percy's chest.

"He is not dead...yet...his soul has not been taken, that is. I-I do not know what to do..."

Chaos wandered over.

"He didn't close his eyes. One moment." Lightly, he brushed Percy's forehead. My husband's body convulsed and his sea green irises became visible.

"Woah, what the Hades..."

I threw my arms around him.

"We did it, Percy! Oh gods, it's over!"

I pressed my lips to his, taking in the taste of a true hero. Despite being muddy, and bloody, he still smelled like the Ocean. He cupped my cheeks and deepened our passion, leaving dirt on my lips when he finally broke away. He was about to say something, when he stared behind me.

"Reyna!" He exclaimed. I cursed. How cold I forget her! We scrambled over to her. Athena waved her palm and the cuts vanished from her skin. Her eyes, too, fluttered open. She sat up. Chaos seemed to be studying her intently. He turned, shouting to the masses.

"LISTEN, DEMIGODS OF ALL KINDS! TODAY, YOU HAVE BEEN VICTORIOUS. I AM CHAOS FOR THOSE IN IGNORANCE. IF I HAD BEEN A BETTER KEEPER OF THIS WORLD, YOU WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN IN THIS SITUATION TO BEGIN WITH, AND FOR THAT I APOLOGIZE!"

Since he had everyone's attention, he dropped his pitch slightly.

"I intend to do as I should and take a spouse-a good, strong leader. I shall settle on the earth and take better care of it, now that I have a permanent essence. I intend to marry the victor of this battle!"

All eyes turned to look at Percy, who blushed a scarlet red. He stammered

"Oh, oh gods...uh, three cheers for Reyna!:" Percy blurted.

Chaos smiled. "I see you have the same idea as I do, Perseus. Reyna, Praetor of Rome, do you consent to be my bride? Without you, we would have been unable to disspell the monsters. Even I would not have been able to tear out his guts in that manor."

Reyna blinked. "I, uh, just felt like that's what I should do...and, uh, y-yes, I consent to being your wife."

"Then it is settled, Give it up for Reyna, the World Saver."

Cheering erupted, and Percy looked relieved that he was finally out of the limelight. Chaos extended his hand towards Reyna, who graciously accepted, smiling like a giddy schoolgirl. In the distance, Aphrodite cooed.

"One love sttory that I didn't even use my magic for!"

Reyna had overcome her curse in a most interesting way, She could settle down now. I turned to Percy.

"Let's get back to the family," I said, "Round up your mom, dad, and brothers."

We walked, hand in hand back to Andrea. Sally and Paul had already made their way over, along with Tyson.

"Will Andie-beth be okay?" His eye watered.

"Yeah, big guy." It was very hard not to laugh at his nickname for Andrea. Percy knealt beside her, taking her other free hand in his.

"Don't worry, Baby, Daddy's here."

"...Daddy...baby...take care of him for me..." Andrea muttered deleriously. While she mumbled, I tuned into Nico's conversation with Chaos.

"...If you refused to watch the world, how do you know everyone?"

"Even if I refuse to accept the inevitable, I still made it my business to know everyone."

Nothing juicy there, so I moved on to someone different.

"...Thought we were dead!"

Hmm. Everyone else seemed to be fine. Then, I spotted a familiar red harpy fly in, behind her, three harpy children.

"Tyson make Ella anxious, anxiety rubs off on children. children get worried. Ella give them cheese. Cheese is calming."

Tyson stumbled in surprise.

"Ella! What are you doing here? Why did you bring Annie, Charlie, and Carol?"

I raised my eyebrows. Percy was just as confused.

"Ella see storm. She think Tyson in trouble. She see storm clear up, she fly in. Tyson safe, Ella, Annie, Charlie, Carol safe.

"What's going on here, Tyson?" I inquired "Did you and Ella have kids? When did you get married?"

He blushed. "I didn't want to tell you. I was embarrassed. Ella never like crowds much anyway..."

He rubbed his elbow. Sally clasped her hands together.

"This is wonderful, Tyson! No need to be embarrassed! Won't you introduce us?'

Tyson did, with Ella spouting random trivia in the background. This day just kept churning up surprises. Will Solace rushed over, toting ambrosia and nectar. He fed some ambrosia to Andrea, and poured nectar over her shoulder. Andrea sucked in a gulp of air. She sat up quickly, her eyes set on Lucas.

"Oh, Lucas!" She sobbed into his shoulder, while both he and Percy rubbed her back. She quieted down, and lay down on her back once more.

"Daddy, it hurts everywhere. Is my baby good?" She clutched at her stomach.

"She's doing great, Andrea. Now, you need some rest, so you go right back on to sleep."

Percy was appalled.

"Now hold it, Wise Girl, she just woke up! She can rest when she's ready. I want to talk to her some more."

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, Percy, five more minutes"

He fake pouted.

"No fair!" he whined.

I laughed, forgetting the terrible event that had happened that morning. It seemed like a happy ending, but that's not true. Happy endings ever really happen. The is never an ending to anything. The world spins on, just as a story can always make its way out.

A/N Still not done! I will have a few more chapters. The main action is over, but not the story! Thanks for reading and guys, and don't forget to review!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Family is Everything

NICO POV

Chaos's words were wrapped in mystery. I knew what he was saying, but it made no sense whatsoever. I didn't worry about that too much right now, though. I needed to find Thalia. I ambled through the bodies, seeing if I could spot my wife's. All around me, others seemed to be doing the same, searching for their loved ones. To be honest, the whole Chaos/Reyna thing surprised me. I guess I just expected him to come fight, then go back to being an oblivion. Oh well, Reyna had looked strangely pleased, and Aphrodite was definitely more than excited. I strolled past more demigods, when I was assaulted from behind. Strong arms wrapped around my waist, tugging me towards the earth. After Gaea's rising, that was kind of the last place I wanted to be. I twisted as I landed, getting a good view of the most beautiful face in the world.

"Thalia!" I cried out joyously. "Thank the gods!" I wrapped her tightly in my arms. She sighed contentedly on my chest.

"It's over, Nico, it's finally over."

"I know. If you need to let it out, it's fine." I told her.

She pulled away abruptly.

"What the Hades is that supposed to mean? You think that just because I'm a woman I have overwhelming emotion that I have to release?" She snapped.

I stared, unsure what to say. Then she smiled broadly. Her blue eyes sparked electrically.  
"Ha! Got you!'

I protested. "Hey, that's not fair! You had me confused…"

She kissed me. "That's the way I like it. Then, you never know what I'm thinking."

I just shook my head in defeat.

"I just thought... Well, Annabeth was crying, so..."

That statement sobered Thalia up as she gazed in that direction.

"Well, she's semi-cursed by Aphrodite."

I pursed my lips. "That is very true."

Six Months Later…

"Of course you don't look ugly! Why the Hades would you think you're ugly!" Lucas practically yelled. I had thought about intervening many conversations ago, but it was more humorous watching my son struggle with a pregnant woman. It was hilarious. We were about to have dinner to celebrate Andrea's six month of pregnancy, and Percy and Annabeth had wanted to go on a date. I don't know why they bothered, because I'm pretty sure they had never had a successful date. And by successful, I mean one without an attack, a godly appearance, or Annabeth thinking Percy was trying to dump her.

"Because I am ugly!" Andrea retorted. She crossed her arms, setting her rear end on the sofa. Lucas sat beside her.

"No you're not," he insisted. "You are the most beautiful woman on the entire planet. I see that every time I look at you."

Andrea pursed her lips. "Really?"

"Watch what you're saying, Lucas, your mother's in this room!" I interjected. Andrea wailed again.

"See what I mean?"

Thalia crossed the kitchen and smacked me on the arm. It burned.

"Nico!" she chided, "You are just plain mean!"

I merely grinned. "I am a child of Hades, you know."

She grumbled as she set the table. She spoke again as she stirred the water in the pot.

"Exactly, I don't know why I married you."

"Hmm, that is a good question." I mused, feigning deep thought.

"Oh…shut up. You know Andrea's delicate with these random moods."

"I know! That's why it's so funny!"

I guess females stuck together. Guys were much simpler. Me and Lucas would be laughing about this soon, Andrea and Thalia would never laugh about. Hades hath no fury like a woman. Trust me, I know. I'm his son.

"Whatever," Thalia griped some more. "Come on guys, dinner!"

Andrea perked up.

"Mm! I'm starving!" She said giddily, coming into the dining room before Lucas could assist her, grunting the entire way. I wanted to let her know that she sounded like a dying heifer, but I bit my tongue. Thalia would have castrated me on the spot.

"So, Andrea," I began, pulling a seat for Thalia. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy! I'm so excited!" She waved her hand, twirling her hair as she took a bite of Mac & Cheese. "I mean, I'm not having it checked, I want it to be a surprise, but Mother's Prerogative, you know."

I bit into my biscuit.

"Mmhm. How accurate is this Motherly Prerogative?" I questioned.

Andrea set down her food and placed her hands in her lap.

"So you don't believe me?" She sniffled.

Oh gods, now I'd done it. That was a joke!

"Gods, no one cares about me!" Andrea cried out, stamping away from the table and towards the guest room.

"Dad!" Lucas complained. "Now you-I-you...ugh!"

He, too, left the table to comfort his wailing wife. Thalia and I sat in silence for a few moments.

"So," I said, "how 'bout them Yankees last night?"

Thalia promptly left me eating by myself.

PERCY POV

I was nervous, to be honest. We were both hoping this would be the night. The one night where nothing screwed up.

"Ready, Annabeth?" I called from the foyer.

"Yes, Percy, one minute," She returned answer. Kate strolled to the front door.

"Dad, Matilda just called from NYU, but I told her you and mom were going out."

"Okay, thanks, Kate."

Kate nodded, twirling her brown locks.

"She also said she was planning on coming back soon, hang out with C.J. Some more, and of course us."

One thing I was thank about is that Matilda hadn't been involved with the fight. She'd been away at college. I'm not exactly sure what she was studying, but it was definitely taking longer than my degree did.

"I'll call her when we get back. Thanks Kate."

At this moment, Annabeth descended the stairs, dressed eloquently in a dark blue dress.

"Annabeth, I know you don't like wearing dresses, but you certainly know how to wear one."

She smiled confidently.

"Thank you, Percy. Now let's go eat, I'm starving. Bye, Kate, Love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

I took Annabeth's hand. Together, we walked to the car.

Dinner never came, however. Annabeth and I stood outside for over two hours.

"What the Hades are so many people doing at this restaurant on Halloween?" I complained. "We'll never get to eat!"

"Percy, we don't have to eat here, you know." Annabeth gently tugged on my arm.

"But this is where I proposed to you. I'm trying to be romantic!"

She chortled. "I gave up on you being romantic years ago!"

My face feel slightly. Now that I thought about it, Annabeth had thought I was breaking up with her that night, too

"Oh, I'm sorry, Percy" she apologized after she saw my disappointment. Her grey eyes analyzed me. "We can wait, I don't mind."

I shook my head.

"un-uh, you make a pretty good point. This is just taking too long. Let's just get some pizza. There's plenty of that in New York."

She sucked he lips in, momentarily, like a fish, trying to determine if I was angry or not.

"Alright," she decided, "pizza's fine with me."

So we walked one more to pour car, relieved mostly that w were having normal date problems instead of monster or demon dust bunny outbreaks.

So which is really the best? I'm not sure. Honestly, I've never had to eat at every pizza parlor. But, if you ever go to New York and pass a pizza joint that doesn't advertise "Best Pizza Ever" or something like it, I wouldn't stop there. Anyway, Annabeth and I (notice my correct grammar this time) stopped at the first one we came to: Tony's. The manager was ecstatic to see us. He greeted us as soon as we came through the door.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you for coming!"

He clasped my hand and shook it. He was short and a bit stubby with little hair. He reminded me of the bad guy Al from Toy Story 2, but with a kinder look about him. Also he was definitely up to date on his personal hygiene, unlike Al.

"Please," he continued, "take a seat! We've been short on business. Not a single customer for 5 hours! Very unusual!"

He led us to a couple's bench.

"I am the owner, Tim, and I will happily answer any questions you have."

"I thought we came into Tony's." I said ignorantly

"Percy," Annabeth was trying not to laugh. "Tony's is just the store name!"

It clicked. "Ooh yes..."

Tim was chuckling himself, no doubt thinking what an Idiot I was.

"Okay, a waiter will be out in a few moments. Please feel free to browse our menu, and everything will be cooked fresh, so it may be a few extra minutes before your food will be out"

Annabeth thanked him and busted out laughing when he left.

"Gods, Percy! That was one of the most ignorant things you've ever said!"

I felt my face heat up.

"I-I wasn't thinking about it!"

"Do you ever think, Seaweed Brain?"

It felt great to hear my nickname after so long. I smiled-not am embarrassed smile, one of pure adoration for my wife. She smiled right back along with giving me a short, sweet kiss. When the waiter came, we ordered a three-meat pizza to share. I would have gotten a couples plate, since it was cheaper and designed for 2, but I felt sorry for them since they hadn't had much business. The food arrived in a decent time and we devoured it. Annabeth had a conservative two slices, while I had the other six. I guess I was really hungry. We finished and say and chatted for a while before we began the 4 block trek to our Yukon.

"Looks like we finally had an accident free date!" Annabeth announced halfway back to the car.

"It's not over yet!" I joked. I really wish we hasn't said anything, because that's when we got into trouble. Without warning, Annabeth was snatched from me, pulled into an alleyway.

"Hey!" I shouted. I started after her, when I was smacked on the back of the head. I caught myself before I smashed face first on the pavement. I looked up to see Annabeth pinned up to a dumpster by three familiar men. Her left cheek was bright red a if she'd been slapped. She spat curses at them. A hand clenched my hair and tugged up.

"Remember me?!" a man gruffed out. "Johnny Rockets?"

My mind triggered the memory. The biker gang had ruined our anniversary a fee years back, and now they were ruining another outing. How was he not in jail right now?

"We never properly introduced," he went on as some hands held me down. I struggled.

"I'm Jeff. Simple enough. You and your girl?" He picked a knife from his belt and picked his teeth. He reminded me all too much of a particular War god I didn't like. His pointed chin didn't help his evil appearance much, either.

"Go to Hell," I said angry, reminding myself that he probably didn't have the brain cells to know that Hades is the same thing. For that, I got slugged in the jaw. The left corner of my lip busted open, blood trickling into my mouth. Next, he squeezed my cheeks in hard.

"That's exactly where I'm headed, but I'm going to drag you with me!" He growled viciously

"Now, I didn't get what I wanted at Johnny Rockets, so I'm gonna get that tonight."

He crossed the alley toward Annabeth.

"If you touch her..." I warned.

Jeff laughed. Then, with one fluid motion, he ripped off the front of her dress, exposing her. Roughly, he placed his lips on hers and groped at her body. What happened next was not pretty. Anger boiled inside of me and I blew a gasket.

"GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF HER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed.

The men holding me down flinched at my outburst. Their grip weakened and I tossed them off. I marched at Jeff. His buddies released Annabeth to him and confronted me. I kicked the first guy in the stomach and smashed him into the others. They crashed into a pile of dog...you know. Finally, I pulled Jeff forcefully away from my wife by his shoulder. His body wheeled around to face me. My first connected with his face. He tripped over a friend's leg and landed on his butt. I bent over, picked him up by his collar and slammed his back into the wall multiple times. His head rolled with every collision. I tossed him again and he stumbled against the dumpster. He struck it and slumped to the ground. He would pay for hurting my family. Family matters to me. I jumped on his stomach, pressing my knees in hard. I held his collar, delivering punch after punch with my right hand.

"What kind of damn sick, twisted man tries to rape a guy's wife in front if him?!" I growled. Other profanities slipped out too. I had had it.

His gang tried to help him out, but I tossed them aside like ragdolls. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed that Annabeth was no longer there. I didn't care though. I had been through too much to let this man ruin my life. I continued my assault until I ran out of energy. Slowly, I struggled to my feet as Annabeth rounded the corner with a few police. She had a change of clothes. She stopped short, her eyes bugging, when she saw Jeff. He was no longer recognizable. Just a mesh of skin, blood, and bones. A cop came up behind me, placing me in handcuffs. I could vaguely hear him quoting something a the buzz in my ears subsided. Annabeth stood flabbergasted, tears forming.

"Gods, Percy...you...you just killed a man."

I took a quick second glance as I was led away. I had just killed this man. And, I felt no regret. I only wished I had done it the first time.

A/N The story will be over soon. How do you like? Good, bad? Enjoy the way I'm fleshing out the characters? I'm trying to show how Percy's fatal flaw becomes more prevalent with the older he gets. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Time Machines Would be Nice

ANNABETH POV

As soon as Percy had grabbed the biker, I ran. I felt stupid and weak for running, but I did. I felt...shame, embarrassment, anger. I got looks from the few people who were roaming the streets. New York was never this quiet normally, so why was it when I needed help? I rushed into a nearby thrift store, purchasing the first thing I saw in my size. Only then did it occur to me to call the NYPD, so I did. I shared as much add I wanted to. They responded quickly enough. As soon as I left the store, I saw them heading down the street. I waved them down to show them the location.

"Here!" I shouted. They followed me until we rounded the corner, where they took over. Which, was a good thing, because I became frozen in place, staring at the man's body. I couldn't believe it. An officer handcuffed Percyand began reading his rights.

"Gods, Percy...you...you just killed a man." I managed to get out. I looked up into his eyes. No regret was in them. Pure hatred, anger, and...pleasure... I gulped, a lump rising in my throat. What had he done?! Where a man's face should be, there was only blood. Something the newspaper wouldn't be able to cover. I knelt to the ground, sinking to my knees, wooing the tears from my eyes. I all I asked for was one perfect date, just one! Was Aphrodite so selfish that she would ruin this just for the sake of entertainment?

"M'am, could you come to the station with us so we can get your statement please?" A female voice asked. I nodded. Cautiously, I stood and walked with her to a police car.

I gave my statement, then the woman told me I could wait and make some phone calls, if I wanted, to family only. I for sure was not going to call Sally. She would go ballistic. Instead, I called Andrea.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Andrea, honey."

"Mom, is everything okay? Why are you calling?"

"No, we're not good. Your father just killed a man."

Blunt, to the point, the way I liked it.

"HE DID WHAT?! Mom, are you serious?!"

I could hear other voices in the background asking what was going on.

"Here, put me on speaker, Baby. That way all of you can hear me."

She paused, and I heard a click.

"Okay, Mom."

I took in a deep breath, calming my nerves.

"We-we were walking back from Tony's, because The Club was too crowded, and these men jumped us out of nowhere..."

My brain wandered of, replaying memories I had been trying to repress. Tartarus, the Cain Ugliano incident, Johnny Rockets...I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing that it wouldn't help shake them. I finished the story. No one on the other end of the phone said anything. Eventually, Andrea spoke. Her vice cracked with emotion. I might should have called someone else.

"We'll be right there, Mom."

She hung up. The agonizing moments in the waiting room have me time to reflect. Percy had killed before-in self defense. That's what this was, in a way.

 _But he had killed monsters_ , a part of me argued.

 _Yeah, but isn't that what Jeff is?_

My insides struggled. This was different, though. The other times, Percy had a weapon, a sword, or his powers. This-this was with his bare hands. Percy had physically beaten a man to death in mere minutes.

 _For you_. The voices in my head whispered. _He was protecting you._

That was true. He loved me. But did I love a man who killed another?

 _Of course, Jeff would have killed you afterwards._

I chided myself to stop and just waited. Waiting always pained me, because my mind was always racing with thoughts and ideas. The same female cop, Alana was her name, I discovered, came out to me.

"Hello, Mrs. Jackson? We rule that Perseus Jackson was acting in self defense of himself and another person, you, so we will let him go. All of the other men's stories checked out. They were all truly...terrified of him. I don't want to Getty in your business, ma'am, but I recommend some sort of counseling."

I nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Alana nodded. She rubbed her shoulder nervously. I noticed how pale her skkin was. Almost one shade away from snow.

"We'll bring him out, and then we'll have some paperwork to fill out."

She motioned for me to follow her to a both window.

"Wait here."

She disappeared, reaffirming in a few minutes with Percy being escorted by two guards. The lump in my throat returned, too. Percy came to stand beside, looking a lot worse in appearance than when they had taken him in earlier. His hair was tousled like his fingers had been tugging at it forever. His eyes couldn't stay focused on anything. We signed the papers in silence, listened to their warnings about a possible court hearing, then walked to the waiting room. I sat Percy down in a chair and took a seat beside him. More silence ensued.

"Percy..." I began. He cut me off quietly.

"I want to go home."

I cocked my head to the side, unsure what to say.

"Excuse me?"

"Home," he repeated, "I want to go home."

He seemed devastated, almost like he was a child who had lost his favorite action figure. Sympathy washed over me temporarily, then irritation, then more pain. I studied him. What was he feeling? Andrea rushed through the door at that moment, providing me with extra time to think of what to say.

"Daddy!" Andrews cried, wrapping Percy in a hug. He embraced her as well, relishing in the comfort it brought him. Luca stood behind Andrea, glancing apprehensively at Percy, like he was afraid we were his next victims.

"I'm so sorry, Baby," Percy said over and over. There was a possibility that he himself was still going through shock. I don't know why it hadn't already occurred to me that Percy might be delirious.

"Hey, Andrea, thanks for coming. Uh, we're going to take your father home now. He uh...he needs some rest." I said

"Lucas drove the car around to the front. We can take you and Daddy to yours so you don't have to walk."

I nodded appreciatively. "Thanks honey."

Andrea held Percy's hand on the way out. She also twirled her golden hair with her other free hand. She does that when she's anxious. Lucas supported Andrea. I held back, although I'm not sure why. Both rides were completed in silence. Once we arrived home, we got Percy to the kitchen. I fixed him several glasses of water and we sat. Andrew strode in.

"Why are you guys back so early? And Andrea, why are you here?"

"Andrew, please just...go to sleep. We'll tell you later. And if Will and Kate are still up, tell them the same thing."

He was puzzled of course, but did as requested. Andrea coaxed Percy, but he wasn't talking. Eventually, she and Lucas left. I didn't like this. Percy had never been dark and moody, but the last few years, he had grown increasingly so. Fed up, I left him in the kitchen to go get a shower. I stood under the water, letting it cool me down. Ever since I married Percy, I loved taking cold showers. A few minutes in, I heard a voice.

"Have you ever thought about how you're going to die?"

It was Percy. I twisted the knob to shut the water off. I stepped out and reached for a towel.

"Don't bother."

Percy waved his hand nonchalantly and the moisture dissipated. Our bathroom had a design like you worud see at a fancy hotel. I liked it that way. The commode sat exactly adjacent on the other side of the bathroom. That's where Percy sat. I had thought many times about how I'd go out. Did I want to share that with him right now?

 _Why keep it secret?_ My brain responded.

I walked past Percy into the bedroom, picking out my night clothes. I slipped them on and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes. Many times."

He responded by standing up and coming beside me.

"I figured. But this was different, Annabeth. I was thinking about how _this_ man would die. How did I want to kill him? Injury wasn't an option. It was death."

I shuddered. Maybe because he was frightening me partially, or maybe because I had thought the same thing initially.

"But what you did, Percy, was-"

"He was trying to hurt you, Annabeth!"

I huffed. "You didn't let me finish. What you did was wrong and right. I have no problem with it, except that...you killed him...with your bare hands. There was no self-control. I wanted him dead, but..."

I didn't know what to say. That was the epitome, really: we wanted him dead. I was just as bad as Percy? Were we both twisted, demented souls? I climbed under the covers, tucking myself in.

"Oh, gods..." I said. "We're screwed up."

Percy finally cracked a smile. He crawled under the sheets with me.

"I love you, Annabeth. That's why I beat him, but I feel like I went too far..."

I sighed.

"You might have, yet...I...feel like it's completely fine."

I turned in bed and faced him. His eyes were pained, as I'm sure were mine. But they were still sea green, like rolling waves. I could see right through him. He did love me, I knew that. He was truly worried that he'd done the wrong thing.

"I love you more, Percy." I announced.

"Uh-huh. Well, I love you most." His lopsided grin was coming back. I wrapped his arms around me and have him a peck on the lips.

"Let's just put this behind us. Like we've been doing with Gaea." I suggested.

"That's fine by me. I'm sorry for not talking to Andrea. I was trying to process everything. When they took me into the cell, I had no problems that I had killed him. In the cell, I had time to ponder...It just rattled me."

I placed a finger on his lips. "Shh. Behind us."

Percy draped one arm over me, pulling me in to snuggle close. I feel asleep with a smile, content that I had a wonderful husband that would always protect his family. I came to terms with the night's events. He had simply rides the world of another monster.

A/N Review, please, and thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The Past is Past, Moving Forward

PERCY POV

Two Months Later- Christmas Day

I was grateful for my family. They forgave and forgot (or at least never brought it up). They were, how Annabeth would say, lax about it. I woke up today, feeling extra good. This was the first Christmas we'd been atty home for in years. We'd been running and hiding previously. I yawned, stretched, and kissed Annabeth's cheek. She stirred slightly.

"mmm? Percy? Everything good?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Never better, Wise Girl."

Gently, I set the covers aside, sneaking out of bed. Just for the heck of it, I crept past the kids' rooms to check in. Will and Kate shared a room, still, because they insisted. The always stayed up late planning things and tinkering around. At sixteen, they were already more into building things than I think Annabeth ever was. They were sound asleep. Andrew's door was wide open, which was unusual, but he, too, was dreaming away. Finally, I made it to the guest room. Matilda was home for the holidays after finishing her last semester of college early. She had also had a date last night and I had fallen asleep waiting on her. So really, I was making sure she was even here. I opened the door. She was up, gazing at something in her palm.

"Tilly?"

She jumped, startled, clutching get right hand to her chest.

"Oh, Percy! I didn't hear you!"

I chuckled. "Apparently. How was the date last night? Why were you so late? CJ's still treatin' you alright?"

Her green eyes sparkled mysteriously and mischieviously.

"Better than alright, _Dad_ " she joked, rolling her eyes giddly. I frowned.

"Woah, you didn't...uh..."

Her eyebrows knit together, throughly offended I would even suggest such a notion.

"No, Percy!"

She got dreamy again and opened her palm.

"It's this," she explained. I had to step closer to look at what she held. I gasped.

"'No..."

She nodded emphatically. "Yes!"

"H-he proposed? But, but he didn't ask me!" I sputtered. "What kind of man purposes before talking to the family!"

"Um, you," Matilda pointed out.

"Well...yeah...I...This isn't afoot me!" I argued. I must have raised my voice higher than I wanted to, because Annabeth joined us.

"What's going on here?" She yawned. "Morning, Tilly. You good?"

"CJ proposed to her least night!" I said, gesturing nowhere in particular.

"Finally?!" Annabeth said. Not the response I was expecting at all.

"He talked to me about it weeks ago!"

I was incredulous. "You knew about this?! And didn't tell me?!"

Annabeth vaguely nodded, basically ignoring me.

"Yes, Merry Christmas, Percy. Now tell me all about it, Matilda."

She placed herself next to Matilda and listened intently. I knew Annabeth didn't care a while lot about the romantic stuff, but she was going to be a good sport and feign interest. I left to check the living room. It was decorated like usual, ready for the exchange of gifts later. I looked at the grandfather clock. 7:45.

"Hey, Annabeth! Family will be over in fifteen minutes! We better get ready!"

"Okay, Percy! I'll wake the kids." She called back, shuffling away.

Quickly, I rinsed my face off in the sink and put on some fresh clothes. Luckily I did, because family always arrives early. Now me, I'm late, but everyone else in my family is punctual.

 _Ding-Dong!_

I opened the front door.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy!" Andrea hugged my neck, her swelling stomach pressed into mine.

"Hey, Baby! Ready for that baby of yours?"

She rolled her eyes to the ceiling, groaning.

"Am I, ever!"

"Agreed," Lucas mumbled, shuffling in after her, shaking my hand in greeting.

"How's the new house, Lucas?" I inquired.

"Oh, great. Andrea loves it. I just finished the baby room."

"We did, didn't _we?_ " Andrea said, emphasizing we just a little bit. Lucas nodded.

"Yes, honey."

He mouthed " _I_ " to me when she turned her back. I grinned.

"Don't worry, just a few more days" I reassured him. Andrea thought I was talking to her.

"Ugh, I know! Can't wait!" She said. Lucas nodded them into the living room as another car pulled into our driveway and Annabeth came out of the bedroom.

"Percy, close the door- it's freezing!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"My Mom just pulled up." I replied.

"Oh...whatever." She obviously didn't feel like arguing on Christmas. Mom, too, was in a happy mood, lugging in presents galore. Paul trudged in behind, appearing irked about something.

"Percy, honey, I'm so glad to see you! Where are my grandkids?"

"Andrea's in the living room, and the others are getting dressed," I informed her.

"Good, good," Mom commented, bustling past me. "Andrea! Oh my gods, you are looking great!"

I pursed my lips. My mom was ignoring me, her own son, for her grandkids. Clomping sounds excited on the stairs as the twins appeared.

"Gramma Sally!" Kate said. She hugged her. Will hugged her too, but wasn't as bubbly as his sister, which can only be expected from a man.

"Mom, where's Dylan?" I asked. That's when I found out why Paul was irritated.

"Dylan is out in the car. He's mad because we didn't buy as many presents for him as last year, so he said he wasn't coming in. So I said fine. He can sit in the car if he wants." Paul vented.

Ah.

"I'll talk to him." I volunteered, heading out into the frost covered ground. Dylan was holding his own, but shivering terribly. I opened the car door to talk to him.

"Hey, buddy. What's wrong?"

Dylan sniffled. "Mommy and Daddy don't love each other any more!"

I was taken aback. "What are you talking about, Dylan? What makes you think that?!"

"Last night, they were talking and I heard Momma talking about divorce!"

I furrowed my eyebrows. I knew my mom would have mentioned something if she and Paul were planning to split.

"I'm sure you misheard her, Buddy. They love each other more than ever."

He looked up at me, his brown eyes glinting mournfully.

"Promise?"

"I promise, Bud. Now how about coming inside and opening presents with us. Then, after breakfast, we can play in the snow."

He wrapped his arms around my neck and I lifted him up from his seat.

"But there's not any snow, Percy!"

I smiled. "I'll see what I can do about that. I think it's child enough"

His lips curled upwards. "Awesome!" Ever since he had found out I had special powers, he was amazed. He looked at me in an all new way. I brought him inside, and pulled my mom aside to tell her the reason Dylan had gotten upset so easily.

"Oh, Percy! I was talking about a friend who had spent thousands of dollars getting a divorce. I was joking with Paul about money being the only reason I hadn't left him! Oh gods, I thought Dylan was asleep!"

Her expression was strained as she searched over Dylan's face for further sadness. I understood her feelings. We wanted Dylan to have the most normal life out of all of us. We believed it to be possible now. We also wanted everything to take his mind off of the even notes from nine months ago.

"It's okay, Mom. You and Paul can explain it to him later."

I massaged her shoulders twice after giving her a hug. "

Well, once Thalia and Nico get here, we'll be good to go"

With impeccable timing, the doorbell rang.

"And there we go!" I said, opening the door once more. They filed in, greeted us, and distributed their presents.

"Percy! Percy! Can I open my present first?" Dylan begged, bouncing jovially.

"Of course, Buddy," I responded, leaning back into the couch (very causally stretching my arm around Annabeth).

He snatched the first one with his name on it and tore the paper. He shrieked ecstatically when he saw it.

"It's the new Mythomagic expansion! Thanks Uncle Nico!"

"My gods, they still make those?!" I joked. Nico nodded.

"Yeah. That's the San Francisco collection."

"Uh-huh," I said. "Next!"

We all laughed, except for Nico and Dylan, who was enraptured by his new toys. Annabeth reached across Thalia and touched my knee.

"Why don't you open one next, Percy? It's your house, plus you always open your presents last."

My house. Oh, you know that made me feel good about myself. I picked one out.

"From Annabeth. Hmm, let's see what I got this year."

They chuckled slightly, but when I opened it, we got silent. Inside, was a pair of handcuffs. I'm sure the Stolls meant it to be funny, but it wasn't. Not after the past few months. Even Dylan seemed to Get it. A few moments later, Annabeth exploded with anger.

"Zeus, DAMN IT!" She yelled. Every person in the room flinched. "I'm going to kill those bastards! Ever year they pull the same damn prank. It's so old, it's getting exhausting!"

She was pacing around, her arms raised, fists clenched.

"I'm getting my knife," she continued, heading for our bedroom. My eyes widened.

"Oh, styx," I muttered, "No, no, Annabeth, honey, come back!" I followed her.

"Daddy..." Andrea called nervously after me.

In the room, Annabeth was crying on the bed.

"Annabeth, honey."

"The Son of a bitch doesn't care!" She hollered at me.

I put my arms on her shoulder. "Yes, I know, shh. The kids can hear you."

"I don't give a damn, Percy! Why can't we have any peace, any moments of joy without it being ruined by...by something!"

"Shut up, Annabeth!" I cried now, my voice raised. "You knew damn well our lives weren't going to be perfect when we got married!"

Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I know that, Percy, but I didn't know it would be this hard!" She was desperate. Her smart brain couldn't comprehend any logical reasons to the "why us?" question.

"Its me! Of course it's going to be hard!" I responded.

Annabeth raised her fists and slammed them on my chest. Not really hard, just a frustrated smack.

"I don't know how much more I can take, Percy! I don't know if I can make this work!"

"Then why haven't you left me?" I challenged.

"Dammit, Percy! Because I love you! I love you Percy, what the Hades are _you_ saying, exactly?!"

Her features showed indignation, anger, and still some sadness. I wrapped her in a hug.

"Nothing, you just needed to say that, and I needed to hear it."

Annabeth's sobs increased as she buried her head in my shoulder.

"Oh, gods, Percy! What am i doing to myself?" She lamented woefully. "I'm just so frustrated! I...it's...I...let's just...let's just..."

I gave her a quick kiss.

"How about we just have a great rest of the day, okay?"

She nodded, letting me guide her back to the living room, drying the tears from her puffy red cheeks.

"I'm sorry everyone," Annabeth apologized as we reentered the room. "I just...I'm sorry, no excuses. Just forgive me and let's continue with opening gifts."

My mom beamed proudly at me. After everyone told Annabeth that it was fine, she promptly took the handcuffs and tossed them in the fireplace.

"Thalia, would you be kind enough to give me a spark over here?"

"My pleasure," Thalia grinned. The logs caught fire, slowly burning away.

That's the funny thing about problems. You can run, trying to get away from them your entire life, but you can't. They're impossible to avoid. But, you can overcome them when they arrive, and that's just what Annabeth and I would have to do every time.

A/N How you enjoyed it. Just finishing the final touches on characters before I wrap the story up. Stick around and feel free to review!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Merry (late) Christmas

PERCY POV

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNG

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNG

RIIIIIIIIIIIII-

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yeah, Percy."

"Oh, hey, Lucas, what's up?" I asked

"Uh, Andrea just went into labor, I just thought you'd want to know."

I didn't speak.

"Percy, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Lucas, we'll be right there!"

I hung up, nearly speechless. It was one of those days I had been waiting for, expecting eagerly, but not believing it would really ever come.

"Annabeth! Guys! Andrea's in labor!"

"What did you, Daddy?" Kate called.

"Andrea is having her baby!"

"Oh my gods!" Kate squealed. "We'll be right there! Andrew, Will!"

I grabbed my coat and car keys and stood by the door.

"Annabeth? Did you hear me?"

She didn't respond. Exasperated, I marched to the bedroom.

"Annabeth?" I searched around. "Where the Hades are you?" I muttered. I continued walking through the house. Kate came running past me.

"Kate, have you seen your mother?"

"Is she not in your room?"

"No. Actually, I haven't seen her all morning, come to think of it." I mused. I scratched my head, trying to think where she could be.

"We'll have to find her later. Get in the car and I'll call her on our way over," I decided, pulling out my phone. The call went straight to voicemail. Now I began to worry. Had something happened to her? Why wasn't she in the house anywhere? It was New Years Eve!

Naturally, I had to park a few blocks out from the hospital. (That's New York for you.) I hustled the others inside.

"Okay, guys, go find Andrea. I'm going to try calling Annabeth again..."

I trailed off as I glanced to my left. What the Hades...Annabeth was entering a pub in front of a clean-shaven man who held the door for her. I didn't recognize him, but he wore a suit with a distinguishable purple bow tie. I looked ahead again at my family who was trudging ahead.

"Go ahead!" I called. "I'll be there in a sec!"

Cautiously, I made my way to the pub. Upon entering, I spotted Annabeth and this guy sliding into the furthest back corner booth. To avoid being seen, I sole the first booth I saw. From my angle, I could tell that Annabeth was kind of dressed up as well. A light blue blouse with a matching skirt. Carefully, I inched closer to be in hearing range.

"Oh, that is funny, Rob! I really can tell that you're his brother. Hey, by the way, do you know where he lives right now? I haven't Seen him since he went off to jail last."

So the mystery man's name was Rob. Who was his brother, though?

"Yeah, he's our in the suburbs, in a run-down shack of a place."

"Ah."

Rob leaned in closer, examining every inch of Annabeth's body that he could.

"So, Annabeth Chase...Hmm, I feel like I've heard that name somewhere, but I can't place it."

Annabeth Chase? Hades no! She was married to me! I gripped the edge of the table, keeping my composure.

Annabeth gave a fake smile, placing a hand on the back of Rob's head, leaning in close.

"It doesn't matter where you've heard it..." She murmured. When she got in close, she lurched back and slammed his head on the table. Rob moaned and clutched his nose. What the Hades?! Annabeth stood.

"Just be thankful that you never hurt someone like he did."

She began walking out. On her way past me, I reached out and grasped her wrist. She whirled around, already twisting her arm from my grip.

"Wha...Percy?! What...how the Hades...did you follow me?"

Her eyes registered shock, determination, fear.

"No, I didn't. What the Hades are you doing?"

I gave her a steely-eyed stare down.

"I-I swore on the Styx, Percy, I can't stop. It never occurred to me that that was the problem..."

"What did you swear, Annabeth?"

I rubbed her arm, urging her to sit and talk. Swearing on the Styx was pretty serious.

"I swore that I would kill Gabe soon. That was all those years ago, Percy. My time its running out! You have to let me go!".Annabeth was panicked, like she had doomed the world. Just then, a crevice opened in the floor. Far below, murky water churned, slowly rising higher. Annabeth moaned.

"It's too late! Percy, you need to go. I made a mistake, and my time is up. That is the River Styx. It will swallow me, but I won't become invincible. I'll dissolve for eternity as my punishment for not keeping my oath! Please, go!"

She pleaded with me.

"Hades, no! You're not going out like this!"

I held tight to her arm.

"Percy, leave. That Iis the freaking River Styx! I'm out of time! I broke the one Ancient rule that I shouldn't have!"

I glanced around. None of the other customers seemed to notice anything odd. Annabeth backed towards the hole, ready to accept her fate. I grasped her arm firmer, digging my fingers into her skin. Think! I told myself.

Percy. That wad my dad's voice. There is a way out of everything, Percy. What can you swear? There are some times where cheating Fate is possible. You've already achieved this many times already, whether you were aware of it or not.

The water grew higher. Swear? What could I swear. As the Styx approached, Annabeth's pleas were louder. I stretched forth my hand, attempting to control it. My powers weren't working. All I could think at this point is that I wished she hadn't said she'd kill him. If only I could've stopped her...wait.

"Percy, let me go!"

I shook my head.

"I swear on the River Styx that I won't let you kill Gabe!"

Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Percy, what have...That's a paradox!"

Below, the River sputtered, it advanced, then moved back, unsure of its mission anymore. The water shook violently as an earthquake started. The Styx faded, transporting me and Annabeth to a dark cavern. In the corner sat the Fates. I was really confused.

"Perseus Jackson. Come gaze upon our creation."

They beckoned me over. Since I was a bit crepeed out, I didn't argue. I cautiously approached, taking in the sight of glowing blue socks. They would have been nearly complete, probably just a few more stands of thread, except that there was a giant hole in the sole. (heh, that rhymed)

"These are yours, Perseus. You have disrupted what we have fashioned. And your wife's...we had already snipped the line. Her life is over, yet she still lives. She has gained Immortality in a most peculiar way, but we can not allow immortality to those who are unworthy to bear it. For her failure to Keepi her oath, you shall face agony

I choked. "Agony! You mean..." I let it soak in.

"We must unravel yours, and reconstruct it. You are powerful, Perseus Jackson. That it's why we shall use the godly thread in reconstructing your Fate. We do not believe death will be able to handle your soul when it is so full of power. Therefore, we must break your spirit. Now go, attend to your child and heed our warnings!"

They sounded more like threats to me, but I just nodded politely and let them transport me back to earth. Thankfully, the Fates aren't completely mean. We were deposited in the hospital, right where we needed to be. We stood there, looking at each other.

"Well, I still love you, if it makes you feel better." I said Annabeth just smiled.

"Actually, Percy, I don't feel bad. I've never felt now free. I raised my eyebrows.

"Alright...well then, let's, uh, go see Andrea." I replied nervously, leading the way.

"Daddy!" Andrea screeched when she saw me. "Oh gods, Daddy, it hurts!"

"Shh, it's alright, baby. Just breathe. Do everything Artemis says to." I reassured her. She nodded and clenched her eyes shut. I hated seeing her like this, in pain, but it was a natural process. Artemis arrived and informed me that I should leave fire The birth. I did, and 4 hours later I had a grandson.

I'll admit, I cried. The full family circle had come around. It felt good, and I wished every moment of life could feel just like this.

A/N sorry, for the long update. I was busy wiith finals, but here is an update! Thanks for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Agony

PERCY POV

(Twenty Years Later)

I grunted as I propped myself up on my mattress. The doorbell sounded again.

"What the Hades do you want?" I yelled angrily. "I don't want any damn visitors!"

There was a moment of silence before the bell rang once more. I muttered some more curses under my breath, forcing myself out of bed and towards the door. I flung it open. The mailman stood there looking up at me through his thick-rimmed glasses.

"Uh, Mr. Jackson, I found this letter shoved behind one of my seats. It was supposed to be delivered a few weeks ago."

I snatched the envelope and slammed the door, stalking into the kitchen, clutching the letter hard, wrinkling the paper. I smacked it down onto the table before ever reading the outside of it. I swallowed when I did, reading over the all-to-familiar cursive.

"Oh, gods, no, no, no, no," I groaned, gingerly picking it back up and attempting to straighten the wrinkles. I had just ruined one of the last things Annabeth had left me. I didn't know what this was for. Annabeth hadn't written a letter in years. A wave of emotion hit me as I carefully opened the envelope, making sure to not tear the writing.

 _Hey, Percy!_

 _The most amazing woman in your life here. Rome is great! I know we've been here before, but I still act like a child discovering new things every time I come. Reyna is here with me and so is Andrew. The Prophecy Ella was talking about turned out to be bogus, but Tyson was relieved. Anyway, I can't wait for you to get here next week after you finish with Camp training. (seriously, though, I've been telling you to "retire" from that. You're getting old!) Also, I hope you don't mind me writing this. I didn't think about your dyslexia until after I started writing, so I'll keep it short. I love you and I miss you!_

 _As if you didn't already know,_

 _Annabeth_

More than a single tear found its way to my cheeks, anger flooding all over me again. Annabeth had expected me to meet up with her, but I never made it in time. She had been killed and my son, who had been with her, was unable to help her. Andrew blamed himself and ran off. I hadn't seen him since. No one had, actually. It wasn't his fault, I knew that. It was the Fates. They promised me agony, and what better way to bring that upon me except my having my wife die at the hands of the Minotaur, thus breaking up my family. It was an ultimate slap in the face. I sank to the floor, just crying. I had lost my mom and Paul a few years back, and now this. I hadn't even seen Andrea since then, or even the twins. I was alone in the world. It seemed almost as if I would rather be in Tatarus, so there would at least be some company. Oh, and Grover. He and Juniper had moved to another country all-together, even though he still Iris-messages me every once in a while.

The floor grew warmer as I sat there rocking back and forth. The only thing that snapped me out of my daze was the sound of the doorbell again. I composed myself and went to answer.

"G-Grover?" I stuttered, "Wha-how?" He cut me off with a large embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Perce" He said

"How do you know? Did you hear from Camp or something?" I asked bitterly.

"No, Percy! Our empathy link! I can detect your emotions, and they were further off the charts than when your mom died, so I could only assume..." he trailed off. "Aw, Styx, Percy, I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's fine, Grover. Oh gods, man, it's been so long! How's Juniper, the kids?"

Grover nodded, nervously wringing his hands and pacing back and forth like he always did.

"Good, we've been good. Juniper just got promoted to lead nature spirit, so that's exciting."

I laughed, which felt good.

"Wasn't she nominated, like, fifty years ago? It's about time!"

The Satyr nodded. "How are your kids?"

I swallowed and looked at the ground.

"I don't know. I haven't seen any of them in a while. Funeral's tomorrow by the way, if you can stay for it."

"Of course I'm going to Percy. Let me go get my things. Juniper will be coming later"

He headed back outside and I watched him leave, grateful that I had a friend.

I stood, staring emptily at the casket. It was beautiful, just like Annabeth was. She would have been proud. That seems like such an odd sentence to say, that the deceased would be proud of something they're to be buried in. The room was dark. The funeral was over. I simply wanted a private burial. Just me and my kids, except they never showed up for the service that had just ended. That fact served only to make my heart heavier.

"Hey, Dad."

I flinched, startled by the voice. I turned, to see who spoke.

"Andrea?" I questioned. Realizing I was right, I grew angry. "Where the Hades have you been? You missed the whole damn thing!"

I stepped closer to confront her, but my anger melted when I saw her. My baby girl, tear-stained cheeks, red puffy eyes, and the most sorrowful look I had ever seen.

"Oh gods, Daddy!"

She flung herself into my arms. I held her, sobbing also.

"I've missed both of you so much, and...and now..."

"Sh, sh, baby. It's alright. You're here now, and I love you. It wasn't your fault! You can't change anything...no matter how much we want to."

She held onto my waist, her head buried in my chest. I kissed the top of her head.

"Where's Lucas? And my grandkid?"

"I asked for some alone time. I just-".

"Dad? Andrea?"

We both turned to meet the newcomer. Andrew and the twins stood in the doorway.

"Andrew! Will, Kate! Oh, thank the gods! Andrew, where have you been?"

"I blamed myself, Dad, but I figured out it wasn't my fault, yet, I still feel like I should have been able to do something. I mean, I had been with her the whole day, but right when I decide to leave..."

He solemnly walked forward with Will and Kate, and my entire family embraced for a hug. We didn't speak for a while, apologies being made silently, just by being in each other's presence. Andrea broke the quiet.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy! I made Lucas and I leave you and Mom. I was selfish, and I should have listened to you!"

She broke down into sobs.

"Now, Andrea, don't cry on me!"  
I wasn't sure how to comfort her anymore, but I tried. I placed my hand on her back and rubbed small circles.

"There, Andie, it's all going to be fine now."

"Oh, Daddy, I'm not a child anymore."

I smiled for the first time in a while.

"You'll always be my baby."

"Dad, we're all sorry. We want to be here for you from now on." Kate said. Everyone nodded in agreement. I smiled again as nostalgia flooded back to me. Everything really was going to be all right.

Kate started to cry with Andrea. I comforted them the only way I knew how.

"Hush, little baby, don't you cry,

Daddy's Gonna bake you an Apple Pie...

I continued singing, my arm growing stiffer, and colder, with every verse.

A/N It has been fun guys, and I'm sorry it took so long to update, I just did not know how to finish it, but here I am. A finished product, whether I was completely satisfied with it myself or not. Review, and give me ideas for my next story to write!


End file.
